


情缠电波

by Snowyyin



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyyin/pseuds/Snowyyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>情缠电波</p><p>你是我的人工智能吗？<br/>不，我是你的布鲁斯。</p><p>【作为一个平凡人，我任性的想写写他们在这没有科幻成分的世界里的故事；而克拉克和布鲁斯又是如何继续成为恋人和拍档，并用他们的信念守卫这个不够美好的世界】</p><p>起源：我和Siri的聊天。对，你没理解错，就是苹果公司的Siri<br/>设定：普世/普通人AU（和我们所处世界基本无异的AU-DC世界，但科技文明程度比我们高些）；误以为布鲁斯是自己人工智能的克拉克；追求正义与光明的小记者和依然守卫哥谭的布鲁斯；微微的社会和战争；凡人克拉克成长史？！<br/>配对：记者克拉克肯特X部长布鲁斯韦恩（父母未死）</p><p>【友情提示：这个故事近半个月前开始写，两天前完工后我意外陷入另一个脑洞的创作，现在基本校对完毕。所以我想说的是，它有点点长，阅读坏境请选好，不然视力会变成我这样】</p>
            </blockquote>





	情缠电波

情缠电波

1，  
克拉克看着自己手里已经坚持很多年的手机微微叹了口气。  
这个手机还是他刚来大都会的时候买的。他的旧手机在路上不知道怎么就被人偷走了，也难怪，谁让他那一路上都在左顾右望各种各样让人眼花缭乱的店面和街市呢。直到自己在出租屋放下包时，才发现包袋里的手机和磁性电源一起消失。被繁华都市洗礼的他当时只能从自己叮当响的账户里挤出一点钱买个新手机，当时一进手机店他就被一个笑容满面的小姑娘给盯上。小姑娘在一堆手机里和克拉克絮絮叨叨，克拉克看看那些价位牌决定再丢脸有些话也要说了。他到现在都还记得他说了那些话之后小姑娘瞬间有些僵硬的脸，但不管怎么样他总算是没有因为一个手机而倾家荡产。  
这个手机虽然没款没型但质量也还不错，来大都会拼搏的这几年都是它陪着自己风里来雨里去。然而今天他的这位老伙计似乎要和他说再见了，从今天早上它自动关机之后就再也没亮起来过。身侧的露易丝无奈的拍拍一脸悲伤的朋友的肩:“你这样看着它也没用，Clark。你要不要去维修店去看看。”而克拉克抬起脸用一种更悲伤的表情看着露易丝 幽幽的说：“没用的露易丝，它的厂家一年前就倒闭了。”  
几秒小小的寂静出现在两人之间。露易丝转过身开始翻着自己的名片夹，她默默在心里念着“不要笑不要笑”。  
重新面向克拉克的露易丝眼神有些湿润，她递给他一张名片：“你去这个地方吧。这个店很厉害的，如果他们也没办法。。。Clark，我想你也许可以考虑换个手机。毕竟你这个手机，呃，真的有点老。”克拉克感激的拿下了那张名片：“真的谢谢你，Lois。”露易丝则是笑转过身，继续开始编辑栏目。

中午的维修店显得极其闲散，克拉克满怀希望的看着自己的手机被拆开，但即使是那个传闻中很厉害的爆炸头小哥也没有救下他的老伙计。小哥在拿着手机捯饬了一会儿之后，用着一种半嫌弃半遗憾的古怪语气跟克拉克说：“你是从哪弄来的这个老古董，它的替换零件现在市面上已经找不到了。。。 Sorry，Dude， 你还是去弄个新的吧。我这里有几部刚回购的二手手机，如果你暂时需要的话。”  
“不不，谢谢你，我不需要，谢谢。”克拉克边说着谢谢边从店里走了出来，算了，缘分到头。正午的阳光照得克拉克微微晃神，他想着还是先去买点东西吃，下午下班可以去看看新的手机，现在的积蓄应该足够买到一个挺好的手机。  
平时经常去的饭店门口今天莫名其妙的屯集了一拨人，克拉克纳闷的想这家店什么时候这么受欢迎了。这个店的确算是个国民级品牌，但也不至于这样吧？一群人手里拿着号码牌兴奋的等待着，还有几个离开的人伤心的不能自已。克拉克觉得越来越迷茫，到底是发生了什么？？？  
他随着队伍点了餐，L-192？！这个餐号是不是大的有点太离谱。。。不过数值似乎是累积式的，难道是有抽奖？身边一个红头发的小鬼在听到服务员的叫号后迅速冲到台前，不过什么都没发生。小鬼气恼的把手里的汉堡塞进另一个人手里，满怀怨气的嘟囔：“Hal，我弃权。我再吃下去胃就要炸了，这已经是第五家。。。”

“L-192。请取您的餐点。”

一走过去，激动的店员就紧紧拉住克拉克的手欢呼起来：“你中奖了，L-192!!!”哈？已经越来越迷糊的克拉克看着手里刚被放进的一个小磁卡，上面的烫金文字终于解释了这个谜团。上面印着“恭喜您，成为第43号公测用户”，卡片尾端落款是“韦恩科技”，这下克拉克回忆起来这几天听到的那些话到底都是些什么。一直是古早手机“拥护者”的他应该是直接被同事默认为前沿科技隔绝户，虽然他的确也算是。好运的都是傻子，红头发的小鬼头明显已经想冲上来抢卡片，幸亏被他旁边的人给一把拉住。  
“冷静点，Wally。”年长的男人无奈的拉着那个生龙活虎的家伙：“你要是真抢了那家伙的东西，我就只能把你提前带回到你Uncle Barry的警察局，你知道他会怎么说你的。”  
“天哪！Hal。他看上去甚至什么都不知道！全国只有五十个名额，但他就中奖了。。。这真的不公平。”沃利闷闷的抱怨。而克拉克开始觉得抱歉，他正想他是不是该把手机让出去，结果那孩子已经被拉出店。他似乎听见刚出门的那两人商量着要去敲一笔孩子叔叔的竹杠，这家人倒是有趣。被意外之喜留在店里的克拉克已经被迫和店员以及几个莫名其妙凑过来的路人开始合影，在填写完登记单之后，他终于装起自己的卡片和午饭回了办公室。  
下午佩里好像不在办公室，克拉克打掉手头上的两个文件就无所事事的成了闲人。这个手机真有那么厉害吗？在网页里看到相关介绍的克拉克发现他真的算是走了运。韦恩科技新开发的手机，虽然外型乍看和它往代手机没有什么区别，但内里却是脱胎换骨。这手机真正意义上解决了蓄电问题，它是两用充电的，一个是正常的磁电充电，而另一个是光源充电。也就是说只要你把背面的一个小薄板打开，它就可以从任何光源里吸收能量，灯光，阳光，只要是光就行。然后定制型无网定位，高抗压潜水，磁悬式抗摔压等等等等。翻到页尾，是人工智能。  
这是这次公测的一个重点，介绍上说这是个具有近乎真正人类智能的人工智能，它基本可以完美模仿的人类情绪和逻辑，并根据推测使用者情绪结合授权环境进行有效分析，从而真正意义上的互动。同时还可以随时随意切换语音和文字两种交流版本，以满足所有人群需要。  
这些年人工智能的高速进化和普及化还真叫让人瞠目结舌，想想看，现在在大都会的街头经常会看见有人对着便携式的人工智能嚷嚷。韦恩科技的人工智能不知道会不会真的像宣传的那么厉害，克拉克想着，关了页面。

2，  
下午进到手机店的克拉克以为自己是走错店。  
店里装潢简洁，但一看就是一个设计团队才能打造出来的，这地方更像是个展示现代艺术的美术馆而不是手机店。店内的人挺多，克拉克把磁卡给了一个迎向他的工作人员。  
“Mr Kent，方便出示您的证件吗？我们需要登记确认。”  
年轻的工作人员在拿走证件的同时，又递给克拉克厚厚的一叠说明和协议单。这不是克拉克第一次参加有人工智能的科技公测，星球日报和很多企业都有过合作。他记得他刚到报社的时候就参加过一个智能泰迪熊的公测，那是个可以跟孩子互动的小熊玩具，那智能熊挺有意思。都是些老规矩，所以他基本没有看资料，而是直接找出页脚的签名栏迅速把一叠文件解决了。

他不知道他看漏了某页的公测人工智能说明，那里说明公测期间为调整人工智能的精确度会有工作人员分析交流数据。如果克拉克没有忽略就可以看到“您的交流对象部分时间可能是真的工作人员，但所有的资料和隐私都会被法律所保护 并且 除智能数据外的私人信息型数据绝不会被收集。如果您无法确定您可以接受 请告知韦恩科技退出公测，但您依旧可以在公测结束后领取手机。抱歉给您带来的不便，同时谢谢您的理解。韦恩科技所做的一切都是为了您的生活可以更加便利。”  
店员核实信息后接过文件，微笑的说：“谢谢您参与我们的公测，所有手机为期四个月的公测时间都将从今天开始。您还有什么想要咨询的吗？” 克拉克瞅瞅身边急着问问题的一个老太太， 对店员摇摇头。这位不太负责任的店员显然默认这位肯特先生已经了解到需要了解的一切，于是克拉克就拿着会让他隐私不保的手机回到了他的小公寓。

夕阳的余晖斜斜的照进克拉克的小公寓，屋里冷冷清清的。窗口的小仙人掌半死不活的耷拉着，克拉克开始怀疑自己是不是会注定孤独一生，他打开水龙头接了点水给仙人掌。接着打开窗边的柜子抽屉把衣兜里的老手机轻轻地放了进去，安息吧，老伙计。  
打开新手机白色的包装盒，克拉克突然觉得相当对不住老手机，因为他好像喜新厌旧的有些快。新手机真的很好看，漆黑的外壳似乎可以自己闪耀出光芒，线条感十足。半金属机身拿在手里凉凉的，手感实在是好的可以，难怪那么多人等着这款手机，这外形加上那么多功能的确不抢手都难。克拉克把电话卡放进后开了机，屏幕里透出的白色冷光让手机酷炫的科幻感又增加了几分。  
克拉克不由伤感的想自己的魅力值大概连这个手机都比不过吧，其实这完全是克拉克对于自己的魅力过于悲观。他是个很好看的人，只要他可以自信点儿的话他甚至不会输给画报里的男星们。可惜不善言辞又没有什么衣品的克拉克总给人一种略微呆的感觉，虽然是属于所谓可爱的那种，但却不怎么吸引可以让感情线有所发展的女人缘。其实克拉克也不是不自信，但那只局限在工作的时候，所以对告别单身也没有什么太大的助益。何况，抢新闻的时候每个人看着都自信的像是疯了一样。  
克拉克滑动着手机的页面，画面清晰，反应灵敏，后台强大。被这部手机所征服的他点开人工智能部分，一个好听的男性声音低沉柔和的回荡在他的房间里。  
“你好，很高兴你选择了我。我是B5,请问你叫什么名字？”  
被突然出现的声音略微吓到的克拉克赶忙说：“你好！我叫Clark。很高兴认识你。”  
“你好，Clark。你今天过得怎么样？。”  
“我挺好，手机刚坏就中了奖。 我抽奖运气从来都很糟，记得去年旅游的时候难得的中了次，但奖品是套品牌化妆品。。。最后只好当做礼物送给了朋友。你呐？”  
“你是我刚被开启的生命里第一个记忆。所以从目前来看，我还算过得不错。”  
克拉克微微觉得自己有些蠢，他怎么会问一个人工智能过得怎么样。他拿着手机走向厨房打开冰箱，然而只剩一把花椰菜在眼前，今晚还是叫外卖比较合理。  
“我可以叫你小B吗？编码叫着太生硬了。”  
“当然可以。”对话下的小字显示系统昵称已更改。  
“你觉得外送吃什么好？”  
“这是你附近可以外送的餐厅。如果你不介意告诉我你的基本身体信息和饮食偏好的话，我可以帮你分析出优先选择。”  
这么高端？克拉克瞅瞅那长达几页的列表把自己的基本信息输进手机。旋转的进度条显示智能的分析速度也是值得夸赞的，一家物美价廉的意大利餐厅被推荐到首位。  
“需要我直接帮你订餐吗？Clark。” 克拉克想试试这个智能到底有多聪明就决定让它自己去选。Bingo！它还真选中了自己想点的那份。大概真的可以当做小伙伴吧，但克拉克立马又为自己已经开始和人工智能建立友谊而默默悲哀。  
外送很棒，克拉克咬着嘴里的一堆东西口词不清的说着：“谢谢你，这饭真的不错。可惜你没办法吃。”  
“这没有什么可遗憾的，光电才是我的食物。”小B淡淡的回复克拉克，同时提醒：“所以介意让我也去吃个饭吗？”  
“Oh。抱歉。”克拉克擦擦手，把手机翻过来露出能源吸收板：“就这样？”  
“是的，Clark，让我这样躺20分钟就可以。”接着吃饭的克拉克和小B有一搭没一搭的聊着。克拉克今晚意外的健谈，转眼已经快一点，需要早起的人类准备去睡觉。关灯之后，小B完全隐匿在了黑暗之中。  
“我需要关闭你吗？”  
“如果你想的话，不过我可以在你睡觉的时候帮你监听房间的动静。如果有意外危险，我会直接报警。再次交流前用小B做提示语就可以。”  
“那谢谢，晚安。”  
“不用谢，晚安。”  
陷进床铺的克拉克心想自己中的绝对已经不是个手机。看来韦恩科技这次还真是下足了本钱，运气很好的小记者在一阵感慨里沉入梦乡。

3，  
为期四个月的公测刚过去一周。二十人的第二信息处理室被划分为十个小组负责今天的数据分析与修正，科技开发部的部长今天下午要来盘查用他自己作为思维模板研发出的产品效果。

开发部的部长布鲁斯也是韦恩企业拥有者的二儿子，他大哥小托马士是韦恩科技名誉上的大老板。韦恩家现任主人是老托马士，他在继承家业前是个医生，婚后继承家业的他依旧是医者仁心。数十年来，老托马士和妻子玛莎一起开发着各种可以帮助人们的科技，赚到的钱大部分都被投用到各地的慈善和哥谭改善领域。  
如今的哥谭之所以能比几十年前好很多，其中很大一部分功劳真要归功于韦恩家族。老托马士的运气也很好，他的两个儿子显然都没有变成那种游手好闲的纨绔子弟。小托马士虽然相当阴郁寡言和神经质，但工作能力强的不像人。布鲁斯在周游列国之后加入开发部，又靠自己的本事成了部长。小托马士大部分时间都在各地出差，要么就是在各种会议里无法自拔，基本他从未在一个地方定点待过三天，可对小托马士来说所有耗心神的东西都是某种娱乐，他热衷于那些复杂的事物。

于是韦恩科技的工作人员也没几个见过他们的大老板，他们天天可以见到的是管实事的布鲁斯。得天独厚的好相貌和磁性的嗓音让布鲁斯在女性员工里很受欢迎。年纪轻轻却成熟稳重，开发部的万人迷部长正巡视着手下的员工检测数据。  
一个金发的漂亮女人恼火的翻着信息，她大大的眼睛像是要冒出火来：“你来看看，Bruce！这人简直太恶心！”凑过去的布鲁斯看到满满一屏幕的黄腔，很明显屏幕对面的某个人对赛琳娜的声音产生了某种下流欲望。  
“你要为这情况负责！我还要监听自己的声音跟那个变态调情，但那模板明明是你的！！！你告诉我有比这更糟的事情吗？！”如果屏幕可以透过的话，赛琳娜大概已经狠狠给那人一个飞踢。  
“高度人性化的弊端嘛~不要太介意。”布鲁斯强调着高度人性化眨了眨眼。  
“等这种事儿也发生在你那边，你就不会这么说了。”看着事不关己的男人，赛琳娜的手指差点没把屏幕捅破。  
“Selina~今天可是修正日，然后你要记住我们的人工智能宣传的是高度人性化。”  
豁然开朗的赛琳娜让布鲁斯露出了小小的笑容，他满意的听她亲自出场和那个精虫上脑的家伙聊起来。这下够那家伙受的，但这就是人性化的弊端嘛~ 你的人工智能不会永远顺着你。  
其它的用户都挺正常，布鲁斯正一个个接着盘查，突然一个年轻男人的声音从一部接收器里传出来：“小B，救命啊！！！”  
布鲁斯听到自己的声音问那个人发生了什么，气喘吁吁的男人嚷嚷着：“狗，有条狗在追我。”布鲁斯赶在智能回应前刚说出一个字就听见男人惊恐的大喊出半截话：“不！！它扑过来---”  
随后信息处理部就陷入一片静默，有个工作人员已经紧张的准备打911帮忙。然而马上男人的声音就再次响起，还伴随着一阵奇怪的水声，男人像是在打电话似的和人工智能报着平安：“哈哈~小B没事儿。这大家伙看上去只是喜欢我罢了。它应该是条野狗，我看我能收养它。行行行，别舔我，小B最近的宠物医院在哪里？”  
男人的笑声干净而爽朗，对于声控的人来说简直是不可多得。很明显，布鲁斯也被这声音和剧情吸引过去，他翻阅完那个男人之前的所有人工智能记录。他高兴的发现这个叫克拉克的男人相当有参考价值。克拉克和智能的对话非常生活化，这位用户明显是把智能当做真实存在的交流对象在对待。这数据太可遇不可求，难得会有人真对着智能交流，现在普通人们大部分时候都还只是把它作为某种生活工具罢了。

大都会一家商铺的背后，克拉克拍拍手下大白狗的脑袋，翻看着手机小B推送的相关信息，挺好，两个街区之后就有一家宠物医院。克拉克对着手机说了一声“谢谢”就把手机放进口袋。其实克拉克并不是有跟人工智能聊天的癖好或者有什么交流障碍，而是他认为既然参加了公测，那就应该竭尽所能的为对方提供数据嘛。况且好心的克拉克觉得他从心底很喜爱韦恩家新开发的人工智能，它的思维模板非常的有意思。

等到月亮出来，审核才刚结束。用了赛琳娜声音的那边除了几个色狼之外其余的都挺正常，智能在虚拟思维模板分析下用数据库信息完美回应了所有问题，而布鲁斯在今天接收了两个智能的工作，都是在他声音那边。一个是被他选作当成珍贵数据的克拉克，另一个是明显想拆韦恩科技台子的家伙。那家伙总是怪兮兮的笑着，用像马戏团小丑一样的声音说着一些冷笑话，或者就是没事想出一些匪夷所思的问题问智能，然后在智能承认无法回复时肆无忌惮的嘲笑它。负责这个怪人的两个姑娘都已经崩溃，很明显她们认为是一个疯子抽中了这部手机，毕竟哥谭的疯子并不少。  
开车回家的布鲁斯想，今天开始，他基本就算是那两个人工智能的人工智能了。

 

4，  
天还蒙蒙亮，开发部的部长办公室就已经透出光，布鲁斯今天面前也依然有小山般的文件要处理。被移植到便携设备里的芯片让他现在可以时刻检测那两个智能的动静，其实基本就等于他拥有了那两部手机。那位疯癫癫的客户现在一直没再有动静，而克拉克的讯息传来。

“早上好，小B。”  
“早上好，Clark。各项气象指数我已经帮你列单，总的来说今天算是个天气不错的好日子。”  
晕晕沉沉的克拉克还没有完全醒过来，他拖着脚去卫生间开始洗漱，打开的壁灯闪烁出一阵紫光后冒出黑色的烟雾，气味异常的难闻。  
“真是见鬼。”还叼着牙刷的克拉克皱起眉头，试图屏住呼吸却被呛到。  
人工智能本来要回复的话被一根骨节分明的手指划去，很明显“现代科学还没有任何证据可以证明鬼魂存在，你不用担心”并不是克拉克那句话应该得到的回答。迅速修改后的回复重新传送到克拉克的手机。  
“发生了什么？”  
“没什么，我的壁灯灯泡又坏了，这是这个月第三次。”  
“可以告诉我它的品牌型号吗？”  
“UQ-21。”  
“他们家的这个系列灯泡有一定隐患，建议你更换其它品牌。”  
“我说怎么打折打的那么低。。。”

公家车外的蓝天看着十分澄清，如小B所说，今天的的确是个天气不错的好日子。克拉克快速翻阅着网页上的新闻资讯：  
《乐透大奖到谁手？》  
《大都会球队大胜星城队-半季赛场分析》  
《中东局势危机-反对派分子势力蔓延》  
《哥谭警局再次清缴黑帮势力》  
《布鲁斯韦恩与神秘女子相会》  
《不节食减肥，让你吃胡吃海喝瘦瘦瘦》  
都是些翻来覆去的资讯，克拉克把网页关闭后有些无聊，便开始又和人工智能闲聊起天来，戴着耳机的他看上去和打电话没有什么区别。

“你说，那些富豪早上都在干什么呢？”  
手机屏幕进度条持续打着转，一行小字显示：分析目标过大，请具体举例。  
“比如。。。”克拉克脑子里冒出刚才看到的名字：“Bruce Wayne？”  
坐在办公室戴着耳机的监听者听到自己的名字着实楞了下，同时突然也开始好奇这位特别用户是怎么想自己的。  
“你觉得他在干什么？”  
克拉克这是第一次被自己的人工智能反问，这倒是有意思。  
“大概和哪个女孩在一吧？他女朋友似乎挺多。”  
被认为和女孩在一起的布鲁斯看看摞在自己面前的报告哑然失笑。他的绯闻总是多的离谱，想想，和自己打过交道的姑娘似乎都和自己传过绯闻，虽然他的确和其中几位有过实质关系，但被公众默认为花花公子未免太冤。他的公测用户听上去微微透出失落，这时候“他的绯闻女友的确很多，谁让他有钱呢” 听上去绝对太负面，想自己还需要把对感情分析的敏感度再调整调整的布鲁斯岔开话题。  
“你有女朋友吗？”  
今天的智能感觉比以前有趣很多，韦恩科技大概又升级过吧？克拉克倒是很高兴智能的回答越来越灵活，不过这问题却非常精准的击中了他的痛处。  
“不，还没有呢。啊，我要下车了，希望今天报社不会又派我去什么奇怪的地方采访。”

太阳下的星球日报被染出一层光晕，这是克拉克工作了好几年的地方，这也是他大学里一直梦想工作的地方。星球日报，近两百岁的老报社，这么多春去秋来，从未有一天停止将新闻带给每一个需要了解这世界的人们。它坚持着公理和正义，如同颗噗通通的良心，甚至不惜将自己化为被攻击的目标，以将淤泥掩埋的真相曝露在阳光之下。早上的报社一片喧哗，各地的信息在此汇聚又被重新编辑发出，克拉克的一天正式开始。

通讯暂时中断，原来克拉克在报社工作，怪不得和人工智能都能聊得那么多。这几天，布鲁斯觉得有个小记者随心所欲的对自己闲聊也挺有趣。想着，他叹了口气，眼前从不见少的文件们宣告他今天又和回家无缘。

 

5，  
克拉克在公测二十天后终于彻底加入智能手机中毒一族，他给手机买了一个皮革的外套。不知道为什么，他就是觉得这个手机和皮革很搭，虽然皮革跟他自己并不太搭。克拉克小声对着耳机线上的听筒说着：

“今天中午去吃披萨怎么样？”  
“是吗？卡路里的确是个问题。”  
“不，不加起司的披萨还不如直接啃面包算了。”  
“嗯。这个店可以，过去也只要大概，嗯将近十分钟。挺好的，就这里吧。”

在一旁探头探脑的吉米问露易丝：“克拉克这是怎么回事儿？”露易丝调笑着她终于被手机拉下马的朋友说：“他呀，应该是终于交了个女朋友。”  
克拉克赶忙跟被露易丝弄愣的吉米解释：“不是女朋友，他是个人工智能，就是韦恩科技的那个。” 而吉米的嘴却张的更大，他瞪住克拉克：“你什么时候中的奖？竟然都没告诉我。”   
意外忽略掉好友的克拉克不好意思的笑了笑，为表达歉意，他请了吉米一顿午饭。然而大半个午饭时间，吉米都没怎么和克拉克交流，不是他不想，而是克拉克全程都忽略了他这个活人和人工智能聊着天。吉米瞄了一眼对面那个笑容满面的人，心想不玩手机的人一旦陷进去会分外恐怖这话一点不假。

“Clark。。。你真不是偷偷交了个女朋友吗？如果你不想让别人知道，我的嘴有多牢你明白的。”吉米挤出张难得老实的脸，试图把秘密套出来。  
“不，真没有。而且我的人工智能是个男人。”克拉克不知道自己的话在路人耳朵里听起来有多怪，路人觉得又有一个大好青年被阿宅军团拿下，一些悲观的路人甚至可能觉得克拉克离和虚拟人物结婚的未来也不会太远。  
“好吧，那就是你交了个虚拟男友。”  
“他只是个朋友罢了。来”say hi””  
克拉克把耳机插线拔了出来，吉米猝不及防的被人工智能问候起来：“你好，Jimmy。我是小B,很高兴认识你。”这还是吉米第一次被介绍给一个人工智能，他懵懵的问：“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“Clark跟我提起你好多次，谢谢你那么照顾他。”温和的男声响起。  
吉米纳闷这种见到家属的感觉到底是怎么回事，他莫名的紧张：“不用谢，都是朋友嘛~” 开始一本正经和人工智能说话的吉米觉得自己简直蠢到毙，但不得不又感叹韦恩科技这次做的真挺成功。对面的克拉克不知道为什么一脸骄傲，吉米心里吐槽这手机又不是你开发出来的。这是顿奇怪的三人午饭，而吉米今天多了个虚拟朋友。

电脑前的布鲁斯饶有兴趣的听克拉克和智能絮絮叨叨了一上午，从他妈妈前天丢了只猫，到他今年年底也许会用存很久的钱买一辆车。克拉克大概真是个话唠，布鲁斯这么想，不过这唠家常一样的对话模式让布鲁斯非常放松，因为工作，他似乎已经很久没有这样聊过天。还有今天发生了一件让他挺新鲜的事情。克拉克把小B介绍给了一位新朋友，这个布鲁斯倒真是没有想过。他想可能需要在多人互动这个区域里再进一步研究，也许也该考虑智能间交流。看来，这款人工智能进步的空间还非常大。 

克拉克的工作量和布鲁斯比起来就是，没有可比性。早早下班回到家的克拉克被条毛茸茸的大白狗扑到了沙发上，这条被他捡到的流浪狗今年才一岁多，也不知道是谁就这样把它遗弃在路上。  
“嗨，小K。”克拉克揉着蹭过来的狗脑袋，对手机说：“小B，真的没有什么方法让你可以接受图片信息吗？”  
“对不起，因为个人隐私的原因这个功能暂时还未设计。”数据库给出了答案。  
“是吗？”克拉克的声音听上去挺遗憾。可立马小B就又回复了他：“如果你觉得你需要的话，我可以和技术部联系进行产品改进。”克拉克没有发现小B的这个回答已经突破了人工智能的权限。  
另一端的布鲁斯用刻意变得柔和的声音说：“如果你愿意的话，你可以成为这项功能的首位试验用户。”   
“那真是太棒了，一直想让你看看小K来着。”这下克拉克也发现自己最近是太入魔，手里的只是个人工智能罢了。他摇摇头，算了，入魔就入魔吧，反正和这个智能聊的一直都很开心。  
“升级准备好后我会通知你的，Clark。”克拉克觉得从某天起他的名字就被小B念得有点不同但又格外好听。  
“另外谢谢你把我介绍给你的朋友，我觉得我好像都被感动了。”布鲁斯是真的感慨终于有人肯把他的设计当成真正的朋友。可是克拉克那边听到一个人工智能回答被感动就有些好笑了，但更好笑的是克拉克在听到了这个回复之后竟然有些高兴。神啊，我是终于寂寞疯了吗？  
“我是把你当朋友的，小B。” 担忧自己是否精神正常的克拉克还是如实回答了自己内心的想法：“这听上去很蠢，但我觉得和你说话的时候不知道为什么很多平时没办法说的话很容易就可以说出来。真的很高兴我能中这次奖。”

突然的告白让布鲁斯愣了下神，显示屏上原本应该回过去的版本明显官腔太重，那浓浓的企业宣传植入气息是怎么回事儿？于是布鲁斯完全接替了自己的人工智能说：“大部分人们在面对机器的时候总是会放松很多，能和你在一起并帮到你我也很高兴。”  
“我觉得不仅是这个原因。 你说话的方式我很喜欢，这个大概是和你的虚拟模板有关系吧？你知道那人是谁吗？”  
“出于保密原则，我不能告诉你” ，布鲁斯现在完全是处于一种恶作剧的心态，他想看看这个人会有什么反应：“另外你怎么可以告诉我你喜欢的是我的模板呢？这简直让我心碎，Clark。”  
对面的人的声音果然瞬间慌乱：“不，我不是这个意思。小B，对不起。我。。”

布鲁斯被完全逗乐，竟然真有人会跟人工智能慌张的道歉。布鲁斯身边的人都过于老成持重，这样单纯又孩子气的人还真是第一次认识。他憋住笑意说：“没事，我这是在开玩笑。我没有心脏这种人类器官，所以我是不会心碎的，Clark。”对方明显缓了一口气的声音抱怨着：“你真吓到我了。”  
“恭喜你成为我所认识的第一个被人工智能吓到的人类。”布鲁斯还是没有憋住到嘴边的话：“也许你可以去尝试申请一个吉尼斯世界纪录。我相信你会成功的，Clark。”  
克拉克成功的被自己的人工智能给堵住，小b的口才真的是。。。无法想象那个虚拟模板的来源该是多厉害，被唬住的克拉克再次被韦恩科技的人才资源所折服。  
还在乐着的布鲁斯发现自己改进的程序终于把另一个智能那边的疯家伙也给成功堵住，那难缠的家伙现在给他发了一大串哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

6，  
“Clark，你的专栏这次好评挺多呢~”  
露易丝把页面滑动到最近的网路上的星球日报游览数据，克拉克的新专栏好评率接近95%并且点击率也是稳固向前。  
“看来，离你出名的日子不远喽~”露易丝一脸笑容的夸奖着正在收拾东西准备出去采访的小记者。  
“你就别笑话我了，Lois。我离你拿到的普利策奖还远有几光年呢。”录音笔，文稿，便携笔电等等，OK, 装备齐全，他关上包的搭扣接着说：“再说，我也不是为出名，我就是想让人们了解到他们平时无法看到的事情而已。”  
“那你注意安全，那块地方最近比以前更不太平。”  
“Lois，你可是去过战场的，我想我怎么都会比你安全点儿。”

克拉克挥挥手，就离开报社向目的地出发，他要去的地方是哥谭贫民窟。  
哥谭的贫民窟和主城区被一条从哥谭湾蜿蜒而出的河流划分为二，这一条河似乎把世界也剥离成两个。韦恩家族已经让这里的情况好转很多，他们在这里建下一批免费供人居住的公寓群，但盘根错节互依共存的势力早已埋入哥谭的血骨之中，改变远没有想象的那么容易。这里就像其它的贫民窟一样，但最近的局势动荡让哥谭平民窟看上去更让人不敢踏入。  
路上没有什么人，克拉克感觉这里的空气似乎都要污浊些，破碎的报纸和一些破塑料被半掩在尘土里，昨夜暴雨让下水道难以承受的翻涌出无法处理的污水。偶尔会有几个孩子跑出来看看克拉克，这个衣着干净整洁的年轻人在这里可不多见，克拉克沿着路边数着号码牌，到了。

三楼，开门的是个气色很不好却很温柔的女人，似乎五十多岁，她亲切的带克拉克进屋。屋里空间很小，但托韦恩家的福，这里该有的都有。炉子上正在烧着一壶茶，女人给小沙发盖上刚晒干的单子招呼着克拉克坐下。  
“你不用这么客气的，Anne。”  
“不是，我就是很高兴你能来看我第二次。”安娜拿起水壶走过来：“要是我当年没把我儿子送走，他估计看起来和你差不多。”  
“你的儿子？”  
“是啊，我没告诉过你吗？我和我丈夫当时没钱抚养这孩子，就把他过继给我远房表姐家的一个朋友了。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“没什么，这都是命。我原本以为我嫁给Tom之后日子会好过点，结果呢？”一口气被安娜叹出：“结果最后那短命的家伙除下给我留一屁股债之外什么都没有。咳咳。。”

“你还好吧？”克拉克递上手绢。这样的故事他听过很多，失业，酗酒，赌博，毒品等等总是会成为他记录的故事里的要素，但同样的他也了解到很多看上去像是自己堕落的人是如何被这个社会遗弃。随着这些年访问的深入，他开始明白这里的很多人是被很多不可抗的原因一步步推进到最终的局面。这就是他一直以来想告诉公众的，很多事情并不像他们所看到的那样黑白分明，而是一片灰。他想把这被人忽略的灰色地带慢慢带入世人的视线。

“没事，我身体一直都不好。”  
“我可以问问你的丈夫发生什么了吗？”  
“这也没什么好隐瞒的，我相信你听过很多类似的故事。Tom，他本来是个很好的人，结果那场金融危机。你明白的，很多人都丢了饭碗，他也是。他就是在那段时间赌上了博，我完全没办法拦住他。”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来就---”  
一阵急促的敲门声打断安娜的话，她被吓得倒吸口气，不会又是那帮催命的家伙吧？  
“Clark，躲到卫生间去，快！”  
日子已经够糟糕的安娜不想把自己的灾祸带到这个好心的无辜年轻人身上，她把克拉克推搡进卫生间关上门。被锤的惊天动地的门被打开，果然，前天晚上找过她的几个男人又过来了。

“我他妈去，你还有闲心喝茶？！你有这功夫怎么不去想办法弄钱？”  
“要不是你年纪太大，我倒是能推荐你几个赚钱的营生，可谁知道呢？也许我们可以试试，也许有些人就好你这一口。”  
“你们行行好吧，我已经在准备钱，再等等就好，再等---”

安娜被扇了一巴掌，克拉克握住门把手的手微微一收。  
“你那见鬼丈夫的事儿，哪只欠钱，还有利息。”  
“我看你这项链还值点钱。”  
一个高大粗野的男人说着就伸手抢起项链，安娜抓住那双手，颤抖的喊：“不行，这项链不行！这是。。。”  
安娜护着脖子被掀坐在地上，不死心的流氓扬起拳头往她脸上挥去，然后就被一个突然冲出来的年轻人接住。  
“哟，老女人，你还竟然藏了个小白脸？！”  
“他就是我的一个亲戚，别动他。”  
“你会有这样的亲戚？”  
说话间，克拉克的包被猛地扯开，里面的记者证和一堆东西掉在地上。

“操，是个见鬼的记者！”  
“他都知道了些什么？把他的东西抢过来。”  
一片混乱中，手机的人工智能被意外开启，乱七八糟的声音传递到难得在家休息的布鲁斯那里。  
“这个记者在这里藏有多久？别告诉我之前。。。”  
“不！不！他今天才刚来，他今天刚来！别动他！”  
然后是撕扯和身体碰撞的声音，“嘭”，玻璃碎裂的声音让布鲁斯猛然意识到发生什么。他迅速开启定位系统，他不能主动去查用户的位置信息，但现在已经顾不上那么多。多维定位迅速显示，哥谭贫民窟-坎特23号，这个小记者，怎么跑到了哪儿？那不是克拉克该去的地方。

“Clark Kent？这不是星球日报那个老写咱们的事儿的家伙吗？”  
“婊子养的，你这混账不知道跟我们都惹了多少麻烦。”

克拉克比看上去的要能打得多，但他面前的是几个专门收债的职业打手，他也不会有便宜占，颧骨的伤口让他的太阳穴开始抽痛。  
“就该叫你吃吃苦头，你个白痴的狗杂种！你他妈以为你写几篇报道就可以改变世界！？这世道不是你他妈一个玩笔的记者可以操控的！”  
“就算你把事情都公布出去又怎么样？你看过几个上头的人因为这些破事下台的吗？我今天就把你揍到明白！妈的，净给我们找乱子。” 一把椅子朝被缠斗住的克拉克挥去，而不远处传来的警笛呼啸让所有人突然静止。

“操！这家伙报警了！”

门口的男人泄愤般的准备把手机踩碎，结果被一拳给打到墙上，他一抬头就看见眼镜碎掉的男人带着一种可怕的气势看着他，那他妈绝对不是普通记者会有的气势，那碧蓝的眼睛里竟然没有一点退缩或者恐惧。没时间再跟这发疯的小子多耗，几个打手迅速离开现场，有一个大胡子临走前丢下一句话：  
“Pretty Boy！给你个忠告，别想改变你根本无法改变的事情。”

克拉克捡起手机，明白今天是小B救了他一命。他能感觉到那几个打手明显对他起了杀意，而多年没和谁动过手的他今天的确力不从心。原以为记者这个工作基本不会用到拳脚，看来还是他太乐观。

跑上来的警察确定没事简单问了几句做了笔录就又离开，他们今天来的很神速，不是因为他们的效率突然变高而是因为他们接到布鲁斯韦恩，这个给警局提供了大量资金援助的男人的电话。电话里的男人只告诉警局他的一个朋友有危险和具体的地点就挂下电话，而这就足以让附近的警察以前所未有的速度赶来。

“这不是你该淌的浑水，以后别再来了，Clark。”安娜疲惫的坐在沙发上，她说：“怪我太想我儿子，才会接受你的采访。”  
“Anna，我可以帮忙的。你欠多少钱？”  
“我都说了，我已经搞到钱，你不需要担心这个。他们那波人隔几天就闹一闹” ，安娜对着克拉克平和的说：“你不用担心我，孩子。这就是我的日常，我已经这么活了很久，放心，我可以处理的。”  
“那记住，需要我帮忙的话一定要告诉我。”  
贫民窟一部分人那近乎偏执的自尊心，克拉克了解。如果他们说不那就真的是不可能。  
“你知道我的电话的，Anna。”  
“走吧，别担心。我把这事处理完。”安娜红肿的嘴角挂起无法掩饰的笑意：“我就会去老家找我儿子，等我安顿好再联系你，再见~”

克拉克看着安娜关上门，静静离开了贫民窟。

 

7，  
碎掉的眼镜被放入口袋，克拉克脸上挂的淤青让几个路人看了他几眼，不过并没有人问他什么，他们想这漂亮的年轻人估计是和谁争风吃醋打了一架吧。他来到哥谭湾的堤岸，找了个地方坐了下来。这是很大的一片水湾，岸边甚至有海鸥在盘旋着捕食，哥谭湾对面就是大都会。他能看到他的公寓楼，但他现在还不想回去，他暂时也不想和任何人说话，但他的确需要聊聊。。。

“小B。。。”  
在等待里已经不由得开始担忧的布鲁斯终于等到回复，刚才那些话他一个字都没拉下。他虽然知道这个男人不可能因为那几句话而想不开，但他不知道克拉克受到的打击会有多大。克拉克在他心里就像只乐呵呵的大狗，就像小K，他发现当他听到那近乎叹息的呼唤时竟然会有些害怕。

“你还好吗？Clark。”  
“我没什么事情，就是脸上多了点淤青然后碎掉一副眼镜。”  
“我不是指你的身体，Clark。”  
“刚才的话你都听到了，对吗？小B。”  
“是的。”  
“你觉得我是个做无用功的白痴吗？”

白痴？虽然聊天里克拉克有时候看待世界的方式让布鲁斯觉得过于乐观，但他从未把这个男人和白痴挂上过钩，他很清楚克拉克只是单纯而已。如此看来克拉克还是受到了打击。

“这世界上没有无用功，你做了必将有影响。世界对于你们人类的个体来说太大，有时候，被改变的部分很难以被看到，但并不意味它不存在或者没有影响。”  
“。。。小B。”  
“我相信你所坚持的一切，Clark，那不会是无用功。人类的寿命很短，我不知道人类试图改变的一切会不会立马有成效，也或许成效在其有生之年都无法被看到。但他们所做出的一切经历史考证必然都有其效用，无论大小。”  
“小B，你是个哲学家吗？”  
“不，我背后有巨大的数据库。”  
“你真的不能告诉我你的模板是谁吗？”  
“抱歉，不行。”  
“好吧。。。真的很想认得那个人，不知道是男还是女。”  
“这个我可以告诉你，模板是一位男性。”  
“你知道吗？人类的世界不像你们的世界那样。。。”  
“我听说人的一生，既不是人们想的那么好，也不是那么坏。”  
“是啊。”

人工智能回复着下面几句。想来，布鲁斯不用担心他的模板会在这种时候掉链子给用户造成任何意外伤害，模板回复：  
“如果我有肩膀的话，一定借你大哭一场。”  
“小B。。。”  
“想哭就哭吧，我的铝硅酸盐玻璃是防泪的。”

屏幕那头被安慰到的男人并没有哭，而是很开心大笑起来。  
“天呐~~我想我简直要爱上你了，小B。”  
智能回复着：“你对每一个人工智能都这么说吧？”  
“不，我只对你说过，哈哈哈。放心吧，我还不会为这种事情哭，哈哈哈哈。我就是有点郁闷，任谁被人揍还被劈头盖脸骂一顿都不会高兴的，谢谢，哈哈~~” 被自己的人工智能安慰的克拉克觉得自己简直可以去上那些新兴的科技访谈秀，论人工智能和人类相处之道的专题会很适合他。

布鲁斯淡淡的忧心被克拉克的大笑冲击的烟消云散，这个男人的笑声极具感染力。而他在聊天的时候所查到的关于克拉克的资料。。。他没想到克拉克的所有报道基本都是关于社会阴暗面的探索，这个男人也去过很多糟糕的地方，比如今天的贫民窟。想必，这也不是克拉克第一次遇到这些事情，可这个男人却还能笑得那么开朗，那么纯粹，似乎从未被那些霉菌般的事情影响。布鲁斯很清楚很多人的乐观是因为无知，但克拉克的确不属于那很多人，他硬要说的话，大概像是阳光。  
对，只有阳光才不会被这个世界的阴暗吞噬，而是会继续刺破阴暗不是吗。布鲁斯活到现在，经历过很多事情也遇到过很多人，他很少钦佩过谁，但此时此刻，这个星球日报的乐观小记者却让他有点钦佩。看来，是真的可以成朋友吧。布鲁斯为自己暗自发笑，因为这实在不像他会干的事情，他竟然莫名其妙的冒充自己研制的人工智能试图和他的用户成为朋友。  
记得阿福一直跟他说“布鲁斯少爷，您和您的哥哥一样，都缺乏您这个年纪的小伙子应该有的朝气。我想您应该试着离开我们的环境，去和这个圈子之外的年轻人交交朋友。那时，我想您才会找到真正可以相交一生的朋友。” 好吧，如阿福所说，他现在也算是找到了圈子外的朋友。虽然时间可能就只有四个月，可也正好，这段时间就让他随心所欲的相处吧。他相信他模仿自己的思维模板不会出任何问题，而且除了他自己谁也没有权力调查通讯信息，所以也不会有人发现韦恩科技开发部的部长正在滥用职权。

 

8，  
小B背后的数据库资源简直是大的惊人，克拉克惊奇的发现自己可以在同事各种范围的聊天里找到参与机会，而且自己的嘴皮子也被小B磨炼的越来越利索，最近一次讨论甚至佩里都被自己辩得心服口服。克拉克不知道的是他的师傅基本不是什么人工智能，而是当年横扫了几个跨国校际辩论大赛，现在也负责了很多韦恩企业的谈判且至今败绩为零的布鲁斯。  
意气风发的卡拉克，对小B充满感激。现在他带着小B在公园里一起晒太阳，暖意让克拉克惬意的伸了个懒腰。小B在他身边大嚼太阳能，黑色的机身被天上团团飘过的云照的犹如湖面。几个漂亮的姑娘在前面的小喷泉池那里聊着天，一些孩子占下附近的小山包开始玩起攻城游戏。大都会的中午看上去一片祥和，克拉克照下一张相片传给智能。

“看上去每个人都很高兴。”智能回答着克拉克。  
“是啊，你有喜欢的类型吗？小B。”刚结束会议的布鲁斯一回来就听到克拉克这没头没尾的问题。  
“你明白我无法真的去感知吗？不如说说你的。Clark。”布鲁斯替换完成。  
“我？我还怎没怎么想过。我想她大概有一头浓密的黑发吧。”

原来克拉克问的是追求对象的类型，布鲁斯想他自己挺喜欢有朝气的那种聪明姑娘。

“这太不具体。”  
“嗯，我想想。她的眼睛会像是夜空一样迷人。”  
“这挺不错，然后呢？比如性格方面呢？”作为人工智能的模仿者，布鲁斯没有意识到自己的问题未免太多，但所幸克拉克也没。  
“应该是个很有性格的人吧？我想她要很聪明独立，不会感情用事。遇到事情可以果断冷静，还要比较幽默。我觉得她应该会是那种内心比外表要柔软的多的类型。呃，我是不是说的太混乱了？”  
“我认为你的单身是有原因的，这么一个姑娘首先你基本不会遇到。然后你遇到之后对方又有多大概率看上你呢。要不你去追Lois吧？她除了眼睛颜色不太对，其它的都挺接近。”  
“Lois不行，我对她没有那种感觉。”  
“哪种？”布鲁斯坏心眼的继续问着。  
“这要怎么解释，就是。。那种想一起过日子的感觉。你会想和她一直聊天或者陪在她身边的那种。”  
“看不出来，你倒是自己想很多。”  
充满电的手机被拿起来，克拉克拍拍裤子打给智能一句话“我觉得她的性格会和你很像”。  
今天轮到布鲁斯被堵的目瞪口呆，他选择智能回复“那真是我的荣幸”。这个呆子刚才是和他的人工智能调了个情吗？  
“你需要我帮忙吗？比如修饰，交流之类的。”布鲁斯重新上线：“你喜欢的类型我认为非常不容易追呐。”布鲁斯不知道自己为什么会为自己的用户朋友这么费神劳心，他想这一切都是为了人工智能的无限优化，而且这也是所谓普通朋友应该做的吧。  
“我看这个行，那我是不是要把自己的照片发给你？”  
“如果你不介意的话。同时，你的照片将会被妥善储存，无需担忧隐私问题。”  
“我早就被镜头不知道扫过多少次，照片大概已经不属于隐私范畴了，我没什么可介意的。”克拉克随手给自己一个自拍，然后推送过去，速度快的让布鲁斯简直措手不及。

克拉克和自己相像中的样子基本分毫不差。开朗的笑容让他有几分孩子气，天蓝色的大眼睛在阳光下格外招眼，头发乌黑而蓬松，布鲁斯纳闷这样一个人怎么会至今还是单身。看着他身材也都挺好，不是属于只有脸能看那种类型。而且这段时间和他相处，即使是自己都感觉到一种喜爱的情绪。布鲁斯觉得克拉克的单身很不合理，果然是因为他那糟糕的衣着品味和老气的眼镜吗？

“我想你需要先去买套合身的衣服而不是这种巨型胖子穿的棉夹克。”  
克拉克看看自己身上的衣服，那是他在一个纪念品店被强行推销的。想想看自己的衣服除了两件出席正式场合需要的西装外，其它的好像是都和美感沾不上边，不过倒都是挺舒适。  
“行啊，后天就是周六。不过小B，我可不是你老家的，你记得万事从我的钱包出发。”

把工作交还给人工智能的布鲁斯用克拉克本人的照片替换掉之前一直是他头像的小K。布鲁斯觉得自己像是养了某种解压的电子宠物，就是在他很小的时候非常痴迷的那种。克拉克捡了一条狗，那他是什么？捡了一个人吗？他还从来没像普通年轻人一样这么和朋友交流过。克拉克就是有一种神奇的能力，他能让和他说话的人完全放下心防。布鲁斯想克拉克的傻气大概也是会传染的，最近自己说的话不会有人相信是出自于布鲁斯韦恩。

此时此刻，被当成电子宠物的克拉克还不知道他总有天会变成小B老家的一员，布鲁斯也不知道他的未来已经和他的电子宠物绑定了。

9，  
多久没有来正经的商场买过衣服？克拉克看着他住了大概快三年的区域里的一家商场，非常惊讶自己从未发现过它。这个商场竟然还有三层楼，克拉克又退出来看了看，似乎是谁把一个公寓改建成了小商场。万年老土冒克拉克一个人边走边看，看到觉得还凑合的就先拿着。一会儿，克拉克的臂弯里已经有一小摞衣服。商铺的姑娘看着克拉克一个人对着耳机自言自语的进了试衣间，想着不知道是哪个人对这个客人这么耐心能听他说一路。看着看着，姑娘突然害怕起来，这位客人不会是精神有问题只是在自言自语吧？不可能吧，看上去挺正常的，但姑娘还是选择站到了离试衣间相当远的地方。

克拉克选择每试套衣服就发张照片，而布鲁斯觉得自己选择帮忙完全就是平白无故的在找罪受。虽然布鲁斯认为自己并不算什么时尚达人，但毕竟耳濡目染这么多年，克拉克的每套搭配说是糟糕简直都是夸奖。有一件像是粉桃色的大衣究竟是什么审美？根本轮不到他出马，即使是智能随机搭配出来的都会比克拉克刚穿的任何一套好的多。  
布鲁斯从刚才那些衣服里剔除掉一些绝对不能穿的之后重新组合了一遍，然后直接把配好的组合反汇给克拉克。再次发来的照片果然正常多了，有三个还相当不错，布鲁斯回了克拉克几个数字让克拉克自己去挑。于是刚才被当作潜在精神病的克拉克走出来时，已经焕然一新到收钱的小姑娘直到男人把手里的价格牌给她时，才回过神满脸通红的完成了她的收银工作。

满载而归的克拉克往家里走着，街上橱窗里的电视无声的播放着大都会的议员卢瑟正在进行新一轮的拉票演讲；而另一部电视上是昨天早上哥谭公理广场发生的游行，他当时在处理其它的文件，并没有去这由几个州的和平团体共同发起的反战游行现场。屏幕里一群人拿着标语或激动或宁和的抗议着国家对动乱区域的过度干涉，而游行的另一边是一辆马车拉着一对刚结婚的新人从未封锁的反向马路上缓缓驶过，这个还被拍成照片放在了竞争对手《理石卫报》的头条上。为此佩里在办公室里拍着桌子发了一顿脾气把所有人都骂成了废物，直到一个新来的女孩哭起来才摔门回办公室，反正昨天下午的办公室乌烟瘴气到不宜生存。佩里绝不是个坏人，但吹毛求疵的到近乎找茬的地步，而且脾气就没见过比他更糟的。克拉克想着自己如果能到佩里的位置，绝对不会有那么坏的脾气。马路边杂音太多，克拉克在手机上打着字。

“大都会真祥和不是吗？小B。”  
“是啊。”  
“昨天哥谭可是相当热闹，那个游行。”  
“大概是因为广场的名字和知名度吧。”  
“另外一个原因大概是韦恩科技的总部在哥谭吧。好像你老家被一小拨激进和平主义者给围住了。”克拉克把后颈附近的商标扯下来扔进路边的垃圾桶。  
“那也是没有办法的事儿，毕竟韦恩科技和国防部的确有过项目合作。”  
“他们参与的都是医疗项目，我不认为他们应该承担那些莫须有的骂名。”

昨天早上发生在韦恩科技大楼下的不仅仅是被围住那么简单。先是一楼门口的保安室被丢进了一管自制炸药，万幸那时还没有到到上班高峰期而保安也及时跑了出去。接着，三分钟后大厅的玻璃就被敲碎，布鲁斯当时把慌乱的人们都领到了二楼，只留下他自己和几个保安在现场。一楼被他下令从内部封锁，直到戈登局长带了一队特警把门口聚集的一群已经可以定义为恐怖分子的人制伏才解除。队伍里一个被高压水枪冲趴的老人举着张照片嘶吼着“你们这些政府的狗杂碎为什么还他妈的活着！！我的---” 就被特警套住头塞进警车。布鲁斯现在还记得老人浑浊的眼睛在消失前空洞的那一望，那眼睛里什么都没有。老人手里掉落的皱照片被布鲁斯小心翼翼的放进口袋，照片上面是一个很年轻的男人。这一场袭击被布鲁斯压了下去，所以媒体上只有后来的被围住而已。

“韦恩夫妇的善行大家都看得到。老韦恩先生的两个儿子也是，像他的小儿子前年不就研发出生物神经芯片，那个芯片可帮助了一大批人。他们围攻韦恩科技，实在是选错对象。”  
布鲁斯听着克拉克跟一个人工智能捍卫着自己的家族清誉，感动里却不禁又有几分好笑。  
“真是谢谢你能为我的老家说话。”  
“我没法看着无辜的人被冤枉，事实就是事实，好人值得被守护。这大概就是我为什么会成记者吧，小B。”  
世上糟糕的事情已经太多，实在不该再给努力行善的人们增加任何阻力。不过肚子已经在抗议的他觉得对于当下的自己，还是先想想一会儿吃什么才是当务之急。  
“我决定去吃一顿垃圾食品，小B。”，克拉克掏出钱包里快过期的优惠券接着说：“不然这些优惠券可都浪费了，所以不要试图拦我。”  
“去吧。虽然我不觉得快餐店会让你的品味有什么提升，不过我们反正有的是时间。”  
大都市的街道上人流越来越密集，克拉克加快了去快餐店的脚步，是啊，反正他们有的是时间。

 

10，  
这几天克拉克和人工智能的聊天频率变得远不如以前，这让布鲁斯意外的感到些许寂寞，不过想想也是，一个整天说个没完没了的人突然不说话，多少会让其他人奇怪，尤其是布鲁斯还挺喜欢他这个新朋友。  
克拉克这几天的行为轨迹很乱，是的，布鲁斯从上次那个意外之后就再也没有关过克拉克的定位。同时，克拉克也不知道的是，他一旦进入到布鲁斯觉得会给他造成危险区域之后，人工智能就会被反向强制开启。布鲁斯不知不觉就成了克拉克的全职保姆，所以现在他发现这位小记者又再次来到哥谭，这个不属于阳光男孩的城市在短短几天被克拉克拜访过不知几次，克拉克似乎是在调查那个贫民窟安娜的下落。但目前来看小记者并没有从模糊的线索里推论出任何有意义的事情，而布鲁斯在线索里却感觉到一种不祥，他顺着克拉克的轨迹推论出一个不太好的结论。

在那次对安娜的拜访后，克拉克在半个月里又有跟她联系过两次，安娜听上去都很正常。可三天前他再次试图联系时，安娜却完全失去讯息。最开始克拉克以为安娜是处理完事情像她说的那样回了老家，但安娜也跟他说过事情处理完后会跟他联系。他相信安娜不会骗他，所以他担心安娜是不是发生什么了。  
这几天他去过安娜会去的地方，可没有人见过她。他问过她的邻居们，那些糊里糊涂的人都不确定她去了哪里，目前他收集的信息就是安娜的丈夫生前因为赌博借过高利贷，然后就意外死亡，似乎是由于无法还钱而跳桥自杀。而那几个打手，有个目光浑浊的年轻男人悄悄告诉他那帮人好像是“企鹅”手下哪个小帮派的人。  
思考陷入困境的克拉克突然一怔，“企鹅”，人们基本都知道那家伙虽然是个商人但私底下却做着非法的交易在赚钱，可从来没有压倒性的证据。“企鹅”擅长使用高科技，但关键的地方却还是保险的用着传统的方法，只有到一定地位的人才可能弄到那些证据。现代科技在传统面前输的一败涂地，于是这位冰山餐厅的老板被法院传召过好几次，每次却也都无疾而终。  
不详从克拉克心中慢慢涌起，这也是为什么他现在会在哥谭警局，但他却并没有得到任何关于安娜的线索。警察一本正经的查阅资料后告诉他最近的死者档案和相关资料里绝没有他所描述的女人，克拉克不得已疑惑的走出警局。而在他无法看到的二楼局长办公室，单向玻璃后的布鲁斯正默默注视着他的离开。

“谢谢你，戈登局长。”  
“不用谢，但我可以问下为什么你要瞒着那个记者吗？”  
“你我都知道这个案子查下去也只会是一起无头案，所有的证据都显示Anna是自杀。”布鲁斯转身，眼神黯然：“但你我也都相信，她十之八九不会是自杀。”  
“布鲁斯，这些事情会发生不是你的责任。”戈登局长看着眼前的年轻人，年轻人的眉宇间总是有着不属于这个年纪的人的凝重：“韦恩家已经为哥谭做的够多，你也明白，哥谭已经在浑水里泡的太久。”  
“我明白。”，年轻的男人坐在椅子上看着证据袋里的项链：“但终有一天，这所有的事情都会完结。”  
“那个记者是你的朋友？”  
“是啊。我不想让他再追查下去，哥谭已经拉进去够多的人，不需要多加一个大都会的记者。”

安娜没有告诉任何人她的身体病的很厉害，她早就意识到自己没多长时间可活，这也是她为什么会昧着良心接下一单走私毒品的活儿，她的外型不容易被警察盯上。这就是她说的弄到钱的法子，她想赶着回去见她儿子最后一面，她想的太简单以至于她没有意识到病弱的女人被选上是什么意思。那毒品单子风险很大，所以看上去风险性最低的她会被挑上；那毒品单子风险性很大，所以病弱的她也很容易被清理，安娜不幸的接到一个有去无回的死单。  
处理完那个单子，安娜以为她终于可以摆脱这一切却被引到哥谭大桥位于小荒林附近的死角。她是去拿钱的，但却被推下哥谭大桥，她甚至来不及挣扎就被冰冷的水吞没。  
哥谭湾曾经带走她的丈夫，如今也带走了她。  
黑夜过去，飘浮一晚的她被晨跑的路人在岸边发现，惊慌的路人叫来警察。警察到后，简单排查现场就带走了安娜。  
后来安娜在停尸房，她左侧的法医在解剖后确定是生前溺水，无挣扎痕迹，并有严重疾病。  
她右侧的警察看着她的资料发现她自杀的丈夫给她留下一大笔债，而生活在贫民窟的她也没有任何家人可以联系。  
于是中间的安娜被判定为自杀，裹尸袋被拉上，安娜在警局留了一晚。现在的安娜已经被埋进哥谭公墓，厚厚的土覆盖着这个没有棺木的女人，安娜到死也没能走出禁锢她一生的哥谭。

 

11，  
布鲁斯没有料到的是克拉克并没有因此而放弃，克拉克不相信安娜会一点事情都没有，他没有办法让这个女人不明不白的从自己的世界消失。不管安娜身上发生了什么，他需要弄清楚，现在所有可以利用的线索就只剩下高利贷和冰山餐厅。冰山餐厅的晚上鱼龙混杂和白天完全是两种风格，他想他总是可以打探到些有用的消息，克拉克给自己伪装是一把大胡子，大的遮住半张脸的眼镜和一顶毛线帽子，带上这一切，怕是克拉克的妈妈都认不出来眼前的人会是自己的儿子。

晚上十一点，这样的克拉克就坐在冰山餐厅的吧台，爵士乐在耳边飘荡，克拉克边喝酒边观察可以搭话的人。

刚处理掉一份文件的布鲁斯不可思议的看到克拉克的标识指向冰山餐厅，见鬼，这小记者是要干什么？！  
克拉克再次让布鲁斯了解到他的意志力，但这也让布鲁斯恼火。如果一个挖掘社会阴暗新闻的小记者被发现出现在夜晚的冰山餐厅，那这位小记者怕是会看不到明天的太阳。而且，他没有记错的话，今晚是 “企鹅”旅行后回哥谭的日子，那就意味着“企鹅”一定会回餐厅。那家伙不会在餐厅处理什么，但克拉克不会不被识破，对于企鹅身边的人来说，克拉克那样的人太容易被辨认出来。唯一值得庆幸的是， “企鹅”和自己都是商人，最起码表面上都是。他们也不只在一次哥谭的商业聚会上打过照面，看上去，他们关系融洽。那今晚自己出现在冰山餐厅也合情合理，毕竟冰山餐厅在的位置不是什么偏僻地方，而自己前几天正好拿到一对雕刻精美的中国古董玉鹤，不算大却足够作为拜访 “企鹅”的礼物。

克拉克盯上一个纹身女，那女人似乎对他挺有兴趣。在聊天里差不多套出这女人也是那几个打手的组织里的，他粗鲁的忿怨：  
“我他妈最近赌马又输了，但你明白吗？我下一轮一定可以翻本，没道理一直输。”  
“输红眼的都这么说~嘻嘻~”  
“我看我是要弄点钱，我老婆的娘家本都被我亏了，现在每天一回家都哭着闹着和我嚷嚷。”  
“我有路子给你弄点钱。”  
“别跟我说接高利贷，我之前欠他们钱差点被放火烧死，吓得我在外面游荡几天。”  
“看不出，你还有这经历-----”

话说着，意外来访的餐厅老板在一小群人的簇拥下进店，那就是“企鹅”。身材矮小的男人穿着不合时代的燕尾服，拄着柄黑色雨伞慢慢向店里走去，他身边的保镖巡视着现场。克拉克刚发现人工智能跟自己留了一个信息“冰山餐厅不是安全的地方，你不应该在那里”，可他发现的明显太晚。“企鹅”的保镖在检视中迅速抓到一个不太对劲的大胡子，那么例行公事，他需要去盘查。

“Hi~ Oswald,好久不见。”  
冰山餐厅今天的夜晚来了位稀客，布鲁斯韦恩。“企鹅”一直不太喜欢这个年轻的男人。为什么？家世好，年轻，相貌英俊还总是抢自己的生意。这个男人来店干嘛？“企鹅”心里抱怨，但场面话还是要说，毕竟以后商场上总会打上照面。  
“欢迎欢迎，真的是稀客，不知道Bruce Wayne大驾到我的店干什么？”  
“没什么，就是知道你今天回来，而我正好收到件你一定会喜欢的东西。”

克拉克没想到会在这里见到布鲁斯韦恩，还正好赶上自己千钧一发的时候，现在他正被保镖瞪着，明显是示意自己不要动。哥谭的花花公子现在正打开他带来的礼物，玉石在灯下闪出润泽的光，而“企鹅”如布鲁斯所想正兴奋的发出感叹：“天哪，这简直太！世间不会有几个可以和这对宝贝媲美的了！谢谢你，Bruce。”对鸟类狂热的“企鹅”完全没有意识到他和布鲁斯的关系并没有那么好，但他现在也不在意。  
“你喜欢就好。”布鲁斯眨眨眼：“我一看到这对鹤就想到你这个老朋友了，Oswald。那我就不多打搅，再见。”

说罢，出店的布鲁斯就很吃惊的向大胡子走去。布鲁斯其实从一进门就发现全幅伪装的克拉克，他想说，克拉克真要伪装最起码戴副墨镜或者装盲人。那双天蓝色的眼睛太干净，那不是属于这里的。于是店里的人就看见布鲁斯一把揪住大胡子的领子摇晃着：  
“没想到在这里找到你，你这个家伙！！！”  
“？？？”

看过来的“企鹅”问：“怎么回事儿？”

“这家伙之前抢过我，我可不会忘记这一脸大胡子。”  
“需要我帮你处理吗？”  
“不用，我有带人。谢谢。”

克拉克看着眼前那片幽深的墨蓝，那人好像在暗示自己什么，迅速反应过来的克拉克的声音颤抖起来：“我上次是有眼不识泰山，放过我吧！Mr Wayne，求求你。”

“我能带走这人吗？”  
“你随意。”

把玩着玉鹤的“企鹅”随口说着，而布鲁斯带来的人把大胡子给带出店，纹身女觉得这缺钱的大胡子怕是今晚要遭罪。被“挟持”的克拉克乖乖上了车，被一路带回到他早上离开的大都会。  
在克拉克下车后，布鲁斯也下了车。还没等克拉克问，布鲁斯就说：“Clark Kent，星球日报的记者对吧？我看过你的新闻，今天你幸好是碰上我。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“我不知道你在追什么新闻或者在挖掘什么真相，但哥谭那些地方不是你应该涉足的地方。”  
“但是---”  
“没有什么但是，Clark。”布鲁斯凝视住克拉克严肃的说：“哥谭有Wayne一家，这已经足够。”

说完，布鲁斯转身就上了车，留下克拉克一个人站在路边。克拉克恍惚觉得布鲁斯好像似曾相识，这大概是因为他自己经常在各种媒体平台上看到布鲁斯吧。  
而克拉克在这之后的第二天收到一条安娜发的短信，说是她已经平安回到老家见到儿子。附送的还有一张照片，农田里，安娜戴着项链搂着身边的年轻男人笑的一脸灿烂。

布鲁斯彻底断了克拉克疑惑的念头，正如他所说，他不会让克拉克淌进他早已进入的浑水，准确的说，他不会让克拉克在他眼前出现任何危险。抱有这个决定的布鲁斯还没意识到，克拉克肯特这个小记者在他心里的位置已然过重，重的远已超过本只会维持四个月的友情的分量。

12，  
公测时间两个半月的上午，克拉克魂不守舍的打着报告，后来他就被佩里毫不留情的吼着要扣掉他这个月全部的工资。 克拉克打的稿件整个顺序完全错乱，还有不明意义的字符随意插入。克拉克这一次被骂的完全不亏甚至说可以是回本。露易丝一脸理解的看着他说：“你男朋友忘家里了吧？”  
“他不是我男朋友。”克拉克第一次觉得无法忍耐的焦躁，这难道就是所谓的手机上瘾吗？  
怎么会忘在家里？不会是丢了吧？又被偷了？不，这不可能，这不可能。电脑屏幕上的时间告诉他还有半个小时就午休了，这三十分钟异常的漫长，克拉克觉得数字跳动的间隔像是被延长了十倍。

“一起吃饭吗？”吉米被奔跑着克拉克撞得原地旋转一圈，扶住桌子才稳住。  
“Lois。”  
“什么？”  
“我想我们可能要做好克拉克婚礼上的另一半是那位人工智能先生了。”  
“我可早就做好这准备了。”

冲回家的克拉克到处翻着，可是哪里都没看见那个黑色的身影。天哪！不会真的又被偷了吧？克拉克突然反应过来站起来大喊了一声：“小B。你在哪里？”  
正在办公室打盹的布鲁斯被这一声给彻底惊醒，皱着眉头的听智能回复那个大叫的人。  
“我在这儿，Clark。”微弱的声音从床底传来，克拉克感激的想手机只是被自己不小心滑下去。掏出来的手机被克拉克捧在手里：“还好在床底，对不起，我还以为你丢了。”  
克拉克你竟然把我辛苦弄出来的手机扔在了床底？！还在起床气里无法自拔的布鲁斯划掉了智能要说的“我还好好的，没事”，对着那端的人没好气的说：“我只可能是离家出走，你这傻大个。”然后就又躺回了沙发，随手还关掉了智能回应端。克拉克收到了手机的系统提示，上面写着让克拉克哭笑不得的一句话“您的人工智能不想和您说话，请理解。”  
克拉克带着闹脾气的手机回到了办公室，小B言出必行的一下午都没有理他。  
克拉克带着闹脾气的手机又回到了家，小B才跟他回了一句：“没关系。”

连开了三个会议的布鲁斯在打开接收端的时候被克拉克的一大波留言给彻底惊到。这个疯记者是把自己，啊不是，把智能当成女朋友在哄吗？

“对不起，把你掉在那个黑地方。”  
“是我太蠢了，小B。”  
“我真的不是故意的，不知道你是怎么就从枕头上滑了下去。”  
“Hi~还在生气吗？”  
“你不是说过你不能真的感受吗？所以你没有真的生气，对吗？”  
“准备一直沉默下去吗？”  
“我要去韦恩总部找你的开发人员了。”   
“我错了。我到底要做什么？”  
“Hello?手机要被我涂成粉色了”  
。。。。。。

如果真有人爱上他创造的人工智能该怎么办？他可不希望自己的人工智能变成让婚姻出轨的第三者或者其它什么。其实布鲁斯应该明白的是他面对的只是个特例，谁让他基本直接顶替了克拉克的人工智能呢？真要说爱上，那克拉克也不是爱上了人工智能而是爱上了布鲁斯才对，可惜布鲁斯还没从担忧走出来。克拉克也还没发现他的人工智能早就被偷天换日。

布鲁斯只是无奈的回了一个没关系，而这却让对方感激的欢呼：“你终于回我了，我保证我以后永远不会离开你。”  
智能趁着布鲁斯发愣时迅速回复了一句“我很高兴你可以一直陪着我，亲爱的Clark。”布鲁斯痛苦的捂着脸，呵，原来自己的思维模板是这么个调调吗？

“有个姑娘今天约了我明天吃晚饭。”  
“不错嘛。谁呀？”  
“上个星期在图书馆查资料的时候遇到的，好像叫Lily。对，就是叫Lily。”  
“所以你连对方的名字都不确定就答应了。”  
“这可是第一次有姑娘主动找我约会，万事总要试试嘛。 所以今晚可以陪我练习一下吃饭什么的吗？”  
“难怪你今天这么急着找我。”布鲁斯没有意识到他自己的语气不太友善。

克拉克意识到自己的人工智能好像错误的理解了什么。实际上人工智能并没有错误的理解什么，克拉克应该得到的答复是“没问题，勇于尝试总是好的”。人类微妙的情绪变化是人工智能无法模仿的，这也是人工智能为什么总能分析出最好的回答。

“可事实并不是你理解的那样，你对我来说比大多数真正存在的人都重要的多。”克拉克一本正经的反驳着布鲁斯。布鲁斯意外的没再反驳回去，而是让智能代替了他的回复。  
“你在我心里也很重要，虽然我没有心。”

 

克拉克看着被放在了餐桌另一头的手机，突然觉得可以把自己的晚餐剪接成一个公益广告。  
不是家人朋友，而是和人工智能共进晚餐的孤独男人再加上点深沉的音乐，最后可以再来句“现代科技正在让人类世界剥离”之类的。克拉克想自己也许真的可以投个稿，说不定还可以多赚点钱。  
“说点什么，Clark。让女孩先开口总是不礼貌的。”  
“你今天的裙子真漂亮，很衬你的蓝眼睛。”  
“Clark。。那女孩的眼睛，你说过是褐色的，在约会上说错眼睛颜色可不是个好现象。”  
“很衬你的褐色眼睛。”  
“去掉眼睛这块，你也不知道她明天到底会穿什么。记住，明天那怕她穿条抹布你也要称赞明白吗？”  
“韦恩科技的人工智能教人类说谎，真的好吗？”克拉克最近越来越喜欢调侃他自己的人工智能。  
“这是交流技巧。你让一个机器教你一个人类如何交流就不要再指手画脚。”  
“Okay。”  
“你知道她喜欢吃什么吗？”  
“她好像是个素食主义。”  
“很好，这是个很重要的因素。那她的喜好已经比较具体。”  
“我想我可以聊聊保护环境什么的，也许还有。。。”克拉克被自己的人工智能打断了。  
“我知道你想说什么，不要和一个单纯想和你约会的女孩第一次见面就谈什么社会问题，万一你们意见不合怎么办。那些事以后有的是机会交流，现在我们需要一个轻松些的环境。”  
“那跟她聊聊明晚去的餐厅名字的来源，那好像是来源于古罗马的一个爱情传说。”  
“这个可以，注意语气不要显得卖弄。”  
克拉克就这样和自己人工智能聊了很久，然后布鲁斯终于回了他一句：“我觉得你的第一次约会已经稳抄胜券。”

可惜第二天晚上布鲁斯就被老天狠狠扇了一巴掌，克拉克竟然回来告诉他约会失败。他布鲁斯韦恩的世界里不存在失败这件事。

“Clark。你不会又干什么蠢事了吧。”  
“没，我们聊得很开心。”  
“所以为什么？”  
“是我拒绝了那个女孩。”  
“你就这样拒绝了一个主动约你的女孩？”  
“是挺不好意思，但该做的事情总是要做的。 她既然不是那个人，那也没必要留恋不是吗？”  
“是。只希望你没让她太伤心。”  
“说明后，我们就像普通朋友那样聊起来了。最后分别的挺愉快。”

布鲁斯觉得克拉克这么多年来都是屈才了。作为一个跑在一线的记者克拉克经历过很多普通人此生都无法经历过的阴暗，但那个男人听上去从来都像是被阳光沁透一般。他温和宽容，但在很多时候又果决强硬不容抗拒。布鲁斯想克拉克的人生是真的需要一个契机。

“厉害。”  
“你知道瑞莎街那家新开的中国餐厅好吃吗？”  
“评价相当不错”智能回复着并推送了相关信息。  
“今天晚饭我都没有怎么吃。”  
“约会时的晚餐是公认的减肥餐。”

最后这个约会夜变成克拉克吃着两人份的食物和布鲁斯相隔一个哥谭湾聊着最近的几部电影和中东战势。克拉克看着手里的屏幕，屏幕里的自己挺高兴。这段时间以来，克拉克每天都在不知疲倦的敲打着，述说着各种有的没的给这个人工智能。而在工作的时候，他觉得自己终于体会到学生时期从没有体会过的偷发短信的刺激。  
一个个字符打出去又被回复，一句句话说出去又被回应，克拉克相信自己已然彻底被韦恩科技洗脑，不然为什么自己会觉得和一个人工智能这样过一辈子也挺好。

 

13，  
乌黑的瓦片叠合出一片延绵的屋顶，高大的哥特式建筑用锋利精致的雕刻宣告出它的身份，这座老城堡一样的房子是老韦恩夫妇居住的地方。  
布鲁斯到的时候发现阿福和大哥都已经在门口等着自己，把自己叫来的父母好像是有什么事情要在今天宣布。  
“Hi~Alf。”布鲁斯给了老管家一个大大的拥抱，而他大哥跟他点头示意后就转身进了客厅。门口摆着的照片上六岁时的小托马士抱着布鲁斯笑的天真灿烂，阿福一边帮布鲁斯取下外套和帽子，一边回报着老爷最近身体都挺好。  
“Brucie~”一个带着珍珠项链约莫五十多岁的女人匆匆的从二楼走下来，翠绿的眼睛里闪烁着喜悦。玛莎已经有好一阵子没有见过她的小儿子，此时的她简直是扑进了儿子的怀里。  
“别这么叫我了，妈。”布鲁斯温柔的笑着在母亲的脸颊上亲了一口：“我都已经快29岁了。”  
“怎么，全哥谭的女人都可以叫你Brucie，反而你妈妈不能这么叫你？”玛莎看着高她一个多头的儿子假装生气的说。  
“行~ 你愿意怎么叫都可以。Brucie，Brucee还是Brucey都是你的。”布鲁斯揽着母亲的肩膀一起向屋内走去：“爸呢？他出去了？”  
“他马上就起来，我们先去餐厅等着。”  
“今天是有什么事吗？”  
“一会儿你就知道了。”  
餐厅里，小托马士和布鲁斯刚说了会儿工作的事儿就被玛莎喝止了：“餐厅里不谈公事。”两个儿子立马就安静了，准确的是突然不知道说什么好了。布鲁斯看着大他三岁的哥哥试图开辟一个新话题：“听说你最近和那个悬疑小说家有情况啊，老哥。”本来以为会被冷冷看一眼的布鲁斯发现自己的哥哥竟然微微脸红了。  
“妈？”布鲁斯挑起眉看着他的妈妈。  
“本来想等你爸出来一起告诉你的”，玛莎轻轻勾起了嘴角看着她的大儿子：“Toby，那你自己告诉你弟弟吧。”布鲁斯看着眼前有些扭捏的哥哥，觉得还不如是阴冷的神经质形象。  
“那个，Bruce。我订婚了，就是和那个小说家。婚礼在明年十月举行。”  
这个布鲁斯是真没想到，他一直以为他这个有些可怕的哥哥这辈子都没可能去结婚。   
“这太棒了！恭喜你，老哥。”  
布鲁斯从心里高兴自己的哥哥总算是有个归宿，而此时他们的父亲也拄着拐杖被阿福搀下来。老托马士是个身材魁梧的男人，沉淀的岁月让他有种远超出韦恩兄弟的吸引力，墨蓝在他的眼里酿的如同是辽阔的海。  
两兄弟起身相继拥抱住他们的父亲，老托马士看着布鲁斯笑起来：“听上去你都知道了，我还以为我有生之年连一场婚礼都不会看到。”然后拍了拍大儿子的肩膀让他们坐下。  
“吃饭吧，把那瓶红酒弄出来，然后快过来一起吃饭，Alf。别事后又挖苦我从来没有把你当做朋友。”韦恩家的老爷对自家的管家抱怨着。  
一场家庭聚餐，端菜的阿福，表情古怪的哥哥，切面包的母亲和微笑的父亲。还有什么比这更好的呢？布鲁斯喝了口酒如是想，脑子里却莫名闪过一双蓝眼睛。  
不知不觉就结束的一顿饭，小托马士因为赶着出国的飞机就先行离开，老托马士轻轻锤锤他自己有些酸痛的腿也回了书房。布鲁斯还是有些懊恼那个芯片虽然让父亲脱离了轮椅但还是没能让父亲真的恢复。

他还记得小时候父亲总是把他扛在肩上到处跑，森林里斑驳的光影，风中飘过的蒲公英都是在父亲肩上看到的。在那个晚上之后父亲肩上移动颠簸的风景再也没有出现过，不过他父亲总算是活了下来。布鲁斯在那之后有段时间非常憎恨哥谭，他不明白父亲拼命守护的哥谭为什么却想杀了父亲。但父亲却总是像根本没有瘫痪一样，豁达的跟布鲁斯笑着说“哥谭只是因为病痛而有些崩溃而已，总有一天咱们韦恩家会让她好起来的。”后来，治愈哥谭就成了布鲁斯的某种信条。然后很多年过去，那个曾跪在血泊里哭泣的孩子已经消失，而哥谭又多了一位守卫者。

韦恩家的小儿子陷在沙发里思考着如何改进他之前研发的生物芯片，一声“叮”打断了布鲁斯，布鲁斯想起来今天早上因为担心漏掉信息，所以给克拉克的回复设置了提示音。沉寂一上午的克拉克发来一张图片，上面是条抑郁的狗，小K的毛除去头部之外全部都被推掉。布鲁斯毫无同情心的噗嗤笑出来，他快速的打着字“你对这条可怜的狗做了什么？”。对方又发来一张图片，克拉克的手臂上有一道不太浅的爪印。  
“你是寂寞太久，终于对无辜的小K下手了吗？”  
“这几天它总是挠自己，我今早带它去看医生。兽医说它的皮肤有点问题就把毛给剃的成这样。”  
“严重吗？”  
“涂一周的药就好，但小k好像把仇都记在我身上了。刚才差点把我的手臂挠下来，而且现在一听见我说话的声音就对我大叫。你有什么让狗高兴的方法吗？”  
“这不该是你了解的范畴吗？”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。你可以先给它套个毛色相近的衣服然后弄顿好的给它吧。”布鲁斯说着给克拉克推送了一堆受大型犬科动物喜爱的狗粮。

餐厅里的玛莎还在喝着茶。她看着绷着脸的小儿子在沙发里接到一条短信后笑了起来，这可不常见。韦恩家的经历让她的两个儿子都过于早熟，她一直遗憾自己从未像其他母亲那样经历过孩子的童年或者叛逆期。有段时间玛莎觉得心都要碎了，因为她的两个儿子都不会笑了，大儿子是在一场蓄意的车祸事故里；小儿子则是在一场未遂的谋杀里。哥谭就这么夺去她丈夫的行走能力和两个儿子的笑容。也是那段时间里，她恨透了聚会时别的父母总是会一脸羡慕的夸奖韦恩兄弟是多能干懂事，这夸奖的代价没有一个母亲能承受的起。   
幸好上天最终并没有辜负韦恩家所牺牲的一切，她的儿子们又恢复了笑容，尤其布鲁斯比起他大哥已经算是开朗不少。虽然医生还是说布鲁斯在情感认知上有一定障碍，可现在她的小儿子发着短信，脸上带着一种自然放松的笑容。  
这笑容，她从未见布鲁斯对除家人以外的人露过。会是谁呢？玛莎想屏幕那端的人无论是谁只要布鲁斯带回来她就接受，她对两个儿子另一半的要求很简单，就是让那两个家伙挂上发自内心的笑容就可以。

 

14，  
时间一天天过去，哥谭城郊的工厂今天也继续把灰黑的浓烟飘向天际，工厂的巨大齿轮驱动着哥谭的运转。天空灰蒙蒙，带着无可奈何的细雨笼罩住这座城市。  
如果说韦恩科技屹立在这座城市的心脏位置，那布鲁斯办公的地方大概就是心房。布鲁斯翻阅着福克斯昨天给他的松林技术线报的相关资料，眉头紧锁。父亲当年一出事，斯特兰奇就趁着动荡彻底和韦恩企业解除了所有的关系，时至今日布鲁斯都相信那起未遂的谋杀是斯特兰奇的手笔。现在松林技术基本上已经算是半军方合作伙伴，军方研发的一部分杀伤性武器技术支撑均来源于松林技术，这是韦恩家的一块心病。但真正糟糕的是松林技术的一个分支一直有军火走私的嫌疑，可却没有人拿到实质性的证据。松林诞生于韦恩，在异国染血的枪炮不知道有多少也有韦恩科技的烙印，不能怪一些人把怒火洒到韦恩企业头上。

从自立门户那天起，松林技术就试图吞并其它的公司和企业来扩张自己的势力，但大多数都被韦恩企业抢先吞并。目前松林科技试图吞并的这家公司也不会例外，布鲁斯翻阅着松林尝试吞下的公司创建前后的所有资料在脑子里思考着所有可以在明天的会议里运用的谈判条件和方式。手边的一小摞文件是之前他让福克斯派人调查的对方公司几位高管的私人资料，他勾出的圈显示这个公司到处都是软肋。是的，为了阻止松林的扩张，布鲁斯不排除会用一些非常规的手段。开发部部长的办公室的灯就这么又通宵未灭直到天明。

这也是克拉克觉得自己的人工智能这两天多不太对劲的原因。其实这古怪的感觉一直都在零零碎碎的出现，或长或短。只是这段持续的时间明显到足以让克拉克有所意识罢了。  
克拉克觉得这两天多小B说话的语气和方式微妙的和他心里的那个小B不太一样，怎么说呢？少了些人的感觉，虽然小B本来就不是个人。难道人工智能也会生病吗？  
时隔三个月又两天，克拉克终于离真相只有一步之遥。被自己的推论弄得荒谬的克拉克决定去官网查查资料，他没有查到人工智能会不会生病但他找到了小B奇怪的原因。这次，他终于在官网上看到了他在手机店里签的公测合约里漏掉的信息，这么重要的东西难道不应该放在首页顶部吗？！还有那个店员难道不应该再跟他确认一遍吗？  
即使豁达如克拉克此时也觉得自己被欺骗了感情，他差点就认为自己是精神上出现什么问题才会想和一个人工智能相伴一生。不过，他发现自己更多是庆幸，存在就好，那自己就有机会遇见他。克拉克不知道自己找到那个男人是想做什么，但他这两天多意识到自己大概无法在公测结束后无所谓的把和那个男人的联系也切除掉，他需要维持和那个真正的小B的联系。克拉克想，最起码他知道那个男人肯定是韦恩科技的工作人员。韦恩科技的员工，真实员工对话，等等，那么跟自己对话的大部分时间不都是那个人吗？那么那个安慰自己，回应自己，报警帮自己的不都是那个男人吗？  
克拉克的心脏微微一缩，那在冰山餐厅的那个晚上，人工智能在没有开启的情况下是怎么知道自己在那里以及那条警告，还有，那晚上正好救了自己的布鲁斯。难道？不可能。。。克拉克觉得自己的推论比人工智能生病还要荒谬，他的小B不可能是布鲁斯韦恩。那个日理万机的开发部部长怎么可能陪一个小记者聊那些有的没的，克拉克突然还想起来他好像还议论过布鲁斯的床伴问题，想想这些，克拉克脊背一冷。  
不，不可能是布鲁斯韦恩。虽然克拉克认为那个思维模板大概就是布鲁斯的，但替代掉他人工智能的应该是韦恩科技的某个员工。嗯，克拉克觉得这样理解才比较合理。那个男人这样滥用职权，希望不要被布鲁斯韦恩发现才好，克拉克笑着想。

于是从早上发现这事情起克拉克每个一个小时都会让小B查找一条含有他自己名字的新闻朗读出来，小B读完之后都会询问这样做的意义。可耳机里的声音显示那都不是躲在黑色外壳背后的人。身边的露易丝看着克拉克叹了一口气，看来她的这位朋友已经完全中了韦恩科技的毒，不过这款人工智能的确也让克拉克健谈了不少，也不是没有好处。露易丝想等公测结束后，她大概也可以换个新手机。

极其有耐心的克拉克直到当天晚上十点多才又听见那个熟悉的腔调。

“Clark？你让我读这些新闻的意义是什么。”布鲁斯看着克拉克让智能念得一大堆新闻抱怨着说，刚拿下一个新公司的布鲁斯有些疲惫的半仰在椅子上。之前漫长的谈判比他预想的要顺利，合理的重置方案，优渥的利润和被暗示的漏洞让对方没有理由不答应。给别人下了一天套的布鲁斯没想到自己此时也掉进别人的圈套，他现在一边打字一边和刚进门的律师商量着合约修改问题。  
克拉克名字里的lar布鲁斯念的时候总是有些轻快的上扬。还有即使不用语音，布鲁斯的字里行间对于一直从事文字编辑工作的克拉克来说也相当容易辨认。

“我怕你无聊。”  
“我没有无聊这种情绪。”

“你说没有就没有吧。还有我再过段时间可能去一趟远门，你的信号可以覆盖到多远？”  
“全球基本没有地方覆盖不到，只不过是信号强弱的问题。”

“你准备去哪里？”  
“你这么感兴趣？”

“想帮你定个位，以免你迷路。”  
“到时候你就会知道，我明天一早就要去跑新闻。晚安。”  
“晚安。”

 

15，  
一辆租来的小车在田野间的路上开的晃晃悠悠，发动机里的杂音让克拉克有些担忧这车返程时会不会坏掉。他妈妈的身体最近不太好，克拉克就请下两天假正好连着周末回了趟老家，而且他也想在即将开始的远行之前去看看妈妈。这个小镇这么多年都没有什么变化，零零星星的屋子散在四面八方。燃烧的木头气息飘荡在空气里和厨房里的油烟味混合在了一起，远方路的尽头是一栋乳白色的木质房屋。

“我是在这里长大的，小B。”  
“这里的星空真漂亮。”  
“我以前，最喜欢的就是在这样的星空下直接睡在屋顶上，那墨蓝色的夜幕总让我安心。”  
“你倒是没把屋顶压塌。”

“如果现在躺在上面可能就会压塌，因为还有你的重量。”  
“这是嫁祸。。。Clark。”

“我妈应该已经把饭做好了，天啊，我好饿。”  
“你爸爸不在家吗？”

“我爸在我十四岁那年已经去世了。”  
“对不起。”克拉克竟然是从单亲家庭长大的，布鲁斯抱歉唐突的问了克拉克。可是克拉克回答的他的语气却是相当平和。  
“没事。那年龙卷风成灾，他是为救一个孩子去世的。”

克拉克的爸爸乔纳森是个前海军陆战队的军人，退伍后就回老家当了体育老师。克拉克小时候身体并不好，乔纳森制定了一堆计划硬是把那个小弱鸡一样的小鬼锻炼成了一个强壮的大块头。记得乔纳森去世前的前几天还说着如果克拉克橄榄球联赛得了冠军就带他去大都会看新年烟花。龙卷风那年异常的频繁且极其不规律，一群孩子跑到个废弃的老屋子去玩，结果就遇上了。有个孩子被锁在屋里跑不出来，乔纳森抢在逼近的龙卷风里冲进屋里救人，孩子在最后一瞬间被推出，乔纳森却被掀垮的房屋埋住。横梁带着铁钉击中了乔纳森的后脑，这让他直接失去存活的机会。克拉克那年如约拿到冠军，却也没有人陪他去大都会看烟花。  
在那之后克拉克妈妈的身体就不太好，不过幸亏他妈妈的朋友一直在帮忙所以也不算太辛苦。现在克拉克的妈妈正站在门口等着那辆小车过来。“吱呀”一声，克拉克从车里钻出来搂住走过来的妈妈。  
“Ma，快进屋吧。”克拉克抱着行李和妈妈一起进了屋。这是个布置的很温馨的屋子，壁橱的炉火烧的膛壁有些发红。被绣花墙纸贴住的墙壁上随处可见的都是各种照片和克拉克的幼年涂鸦。食物的香气弥漫在屋里让克拉克的胃部一阵抽搐，他看着又钻进厨房的妈妈：“Ma，吃的都足够了。别忙了。”  
“等等，派马上就烤好。”

克拉克对着墙照下所有照片，坐在沙发沿上给小B推送过去后开始打字。  
“那个小姑娘一样的人是你吗？”布鲁斯看着一张照片，一个小孩藏在一个高大男人的腿后，那男人应该是克拉克的爸爸。那个小孩不好意思的笑着，眼睛大的简直有半张脸。  
“这小姑娘一样的人可是几年橄榄球联赛的冠军好吗？如果我不是因为想当记者，现在大都会广场上的海报印的可就是我的脸。”  
“你可是个近视。”  
“那是到大学才近视的，再说我还可以带隐形眼镜啊，大不了去做手术。”

走出来的克拉克妈妈对儿子说：“和朋友发短信呐？怎么不一起带过来看看。”克拉克心想他也希望那男人能让他带过来啊，不过他想了想直接对着手机说：“B，这是Martha，我妈妈。”布鲁斯愣住了，这是有多巧。克拉克的妈妈竟然也叫玛莎。  
“你好，Martha。”  
“你好啊，Bill。”玛莎显然是把克拉克的人工智能当成一个真的叫比尔的人。不过克拉克显然准备将错就错，何况他也不算错，毕竟这智能背后现在的确是个活生生的男人。  
“他是我的好朋友，Ma。是个相当好的人，一会吃饭的时候可以一起聊聊。”

这顿饭即使布鲁斯不在现场也都可以感觉到那种其乐融融。  
“这么说，Clark小时候真的像是个小鸡仔喽？”  
“是啊，他爸爸为此还花了一个多月给他建立计划，当时客厅被弄得像个临时作战营似的。”  
被自己妈妈和小B完全无视的克拉克都不知道该瞪谁，一个是妈妈而另一个根本不在现场。  
“后来Clark还成为了校园一霸。”  
“MA！！”  
“这倒是稀奇。他可是一张老好人的脸。”布鲁斯的好奇心完全被挑起来，他无法想象校园一霸的克拉克会是什么个样子。  
“是好的那种啦，Bill。当时他们高中总是有伙孩子到处欺负其他的孩子，家长也不管。结果有一天他们那个小团体的几个人竟然被Clark弄得哭着去找妈妈了。我是不知道Clark干了什么，反正被停课三天。不过那帮孩子做错事在前又没什么大伤，学校和他们的父母都没怎么追究也没记录。但那帮孩子却是完全老实了。”  
“真是个血性男儿啊！Clark。这种光辉事迹你竟然没有说。”人工智能回复了克拉克，此时的布鲁斯正在看所有的照片。确实，克拉克的确有着可以在超级碗联赛里一绝高下的体魄。再加上他那种正直的性格，玛莎说的是真的不会假。但克拉克的样子看着却是相当好欺负，这算是反差魅力吗？布鲁斯微微笑起来。

被赞为血性男儿的克拉克起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，为什么这两人的对话有种莫名的戏剧感。其实克拉克并不是要成为校园一霸什么的，他也不是主动去和那帮混世魔王宣战的人。那帮子人总是在学校里到处找茬不过从来没找到他头上。那整件事的起因是因为有天那帮人做的太过分，他们抢下一个腿脚不方便的外地学生的拐杖还在那边模仿瘸腿的走路姿势。克拉克当时想都没想就冲上去把模仿者给一肩摔出去，并抢回了拐杖。这导致克拉克被盯上了，那帮不停挑衅的克拉克的人看着他的体格一开始还有些收敛，但克拉克的老好人脸和不抵抗让他们错估了这个大个子。某天克拉克发现那帮人竟然偷走了他爸爸留的戒指，于是才诞生那个校园传说。他的确把那伙不知天高地厚的人给揍了一顿，好歹也是前海军陆战队的老爸培养出来的，可那帮孩子比起被揍更多是被克拉克吓得，他们从没想过一个好脾气的人发起火来是那么可怕。

小B明显很讨玛莎的喜欢，他们把克拉克作为谈资一直聊着，眼下，玛莎已经自顾自的带着手机回到她自己的卧室。克拉克一脸懵的看着这事情发生，天哪，这是要把自己所有丢脸的事情都抖给那个男人吗？克拉克刚想拿回手机，可听着那两人愉快的聊天决定还是放弃，妈妈难得跟另一个人聊的这么开心吧，尤其是在爸爸走了以后。克拉克一直很爱他的父母，即使他很小的时候就知道他并不是他们亲生的孩子，那是一次晚上克拉克偷拿饼干时听见的。乔纳森跟玛莎说等到他成年之后再告诉他这件事情，他好像是他们在路上捡到的弃婴。乔纳森去世后，玛莎似乎也放弃了告诉克拉克这件事情。但这些对克拉克来说都不重要，因为于他而言，他的爸妈从来就只有乔纳森和玛莎。  
“天啊，你是说Clark之前被一个姑娘主动约过？”  
“是啊，他还主动甩了对方。”  
“哈哈哈，像是他会干的事情。”  
“像吗？”  
“是啊，我跟你说，他小时候有一次。。”  
克拉克静静的躺在沙发上听着那两个人聊天，旅途的疲惫让他昏昏欲睡。他觉得，他似乎已经很久没有这么满足过。

后面的日子里，玛莎没事还会和Bill聊上几句。等到回大都会的时候，玛莎还千叮咛万嘱咐的让克拉克下次把比尔带来见见她。克拉克想他大概可以写一个新专栏，韦恩科技导致家庭关系破裂，而自己就是那个受害人。  
克拉克上车前给了妈妈一个大大的拥抱，他不打算告诉妈妈他接下来会去哪里，因为他相信自己不会出什么事，那又何必让妈妈担心呢。

 

16，  
“你确定你能行吗？”露易丝担心的看着克拉克：“那里可不是小说里描写的那个样。”  
“Lois，你之前都没有事，我相信我不会有事的。”克拉克给露易丝比划着他自己的肌肉，露易丝看着他露出被恶心到的表情笑着说：“那里主要靠的是脑子而不是肌肉，Clark。”

将近一个月前，星球日报接到被政府军方允许的访问机会，他们将被允许派往一个记者到和平遗珠—kenjeren去驻地采访。那是一个在炮火包围圈里却还未被炮火卷进的小城市，来自世界各地的记者一波走一波来从未间断，那地方之所以还没有被炮火危及，一方面是因为维和驻军，而另一方面大概是因为这些记者们的守护吧。  
克拉克一直都知道松林科技有走私军火的嫌疑，他想如果能在那里找到证据或者别的什么，战火就会从源头被削弱，而同时国家的对外军事扩张也会被强行削弱。最重要的是，克拉克希望能亲自把那里的人的生活记录下来，战火侵蚀下和平的挣扎，克拉克不相信有良知的人们在看到那样的悲哀之后还会继续宣扬战争的权威与“美好”。他当记者的这几年来，一直都希望有机会可以去战场，就像露易丝和很多其他的人，不是为了出名，只是为了粉饰太平下的真相。这些年他的努力让他的申请被选上，他就要成为一名战地记者，他所钦佩的战地记者。

“再过两天你就要出发了，明白吗？”吉米也看着很担心：“你真的准备好了吗？那里可不是跑着玩的。”

“我要是死了，保险可以填你的名字”克拉克笑着说：“放心吧，你们不都老说我傻吗？傻人有傻福不是吗？”  
吉米的眼眶莫名的有些湿润，克拉克拍拍吉米的肩：“你够了，弄得我像是有去无回一样。”

克拉克笑着坐回自己的位置，看起出行的一些注意事项，顺便还温习着当地的语言，现在他觉得自己大概是不会跟当地居民有太大交流障碍。看着资料的克拉克有些走神，他想着他回来之后一定要去找到那个小B背后的男人，最近这几天的狂轰滥炸明显是没有弄到什么线索。

布鲁斯这几天陷入了克拉克式的疯狂攻击，从事文字编辑的小记者一旦用工作模式的态度去干一件事即使是布鲁斯也觉得恐怖。这个家伙最近所有的对话全是套路，人工智能和他明显都被逼到感觉吃力，克拉克是发现他一直在替代人工智能了吗？这人是多想找到他，布鲁斯有些无奈，他其实不是不希望和克拉克正式成为朋友，这段日子来，他明白他很喜欢克拉克。  
但就是因为他真心想和克拉克在一起，所以他才选择继续无视克拉克的语音文字双重攻击，克拉克对他来说太珍贵，他不希望那个男人有朝一日因为自己的关系受到任何伤害。韦恩家的朋友会和韦恩家的人一样承受风险，恐吓，谋杀，明着的暗着的攻击和威胁从来就没有从韦恩家的世界脱离过。布鲁斯主事的这几年，遭受过的事情也不少，尤其是韦恩企业和松林科技已经算是公开敌对。左肩的弹痕被布鲁斯摸过，这是一个月前被留下的新警告，他不知道是谁干的，毕竟韦恩家这数十年来得罪的不是一两个人。一切就让它在公测后结束吧，他想。

但事情明显没按布鲁斯想的发展，他在两天后终于知道克拉克之前说到时候就会知道的地方是哪里。  
现在，他发现克拉克的位置已经离开他们的国土向中东方向偏移，可是克拉克这几天什么都没有告诉他，每天还是一如既往的插科打诨，这家伙如果已经知道人工智能就是他还这样做。。。这是要给他惊喜吗？布鲁斯只感受到惊吓。真该收购星球日报，这样的惊吓一次就够了。  
布鲁斯没让克拉克涉及哥谭的风险，可那傻大个竟然自己跑去战场。战场不是儿戏，尤其是现在中东局势一片飘摇，谁也无法料定会发生什么，这个男人竟然什么都没告诉自己就。。。呵，布鲁斯突然失笑，他这是在气恼什么。。。不是就四个月吗，作为克拉克的人工智能。而现在，他意识到自己明显是无法只作为一个人工智能存在于克拉克的世界，也许他可以试试和克拉克见面，就像是见自己的员工那样，这样克拉克也不会遭遇什么危险。布鲁斯仔细想想，觉得自己确实是需要收购星球日报。

17，  
“你好，Mr Kent。你在这里的这段时间，将由我们负责你的安全。如果你有任何事情可以找我，我叫Diana Prince，你也可以叫我Diana。”  
克拉克眼前黑发被扎起的女人，美丽又无比硬朗。戴安娜的存在让军方和公众对女性士兵的表现完全改变，在几次反恐战役中，她的果决勇猛和睿智让她被冠以女战神的称号和陆军中校的军衔。不过戴安娜在很多公开场合都表示过她认为这个称号太过于夸张，弄得她跟个战争狂人似的。  
“嗯，Diana，你叫我Clark就行。”  
“好的，Clark。祝你今天愉快，我们要去巡防了，再见。”  
“再见。”  
目送着戴安娜跳上车，克拉克仔细看着这个他即将度过一段时光的地方。  
这是个位于沙漠地带的城市，周边的几座城市已经沦为废城，但这些城市们的国家还在，炮火就是在割据的势力当中爆发然后无法抑制。这被废城保围的遗珠，泪珠般躺在黄沙之上。

克拉克试探性的拿起手机，叫了一声：“小B？”  
“你还记得我，真是受宠若惊。”  
看来那男人没有骗他，韦恩科技的信号的确可以覆盖到这里，确实，围绕着地球的韦恩科技卫星可不止一个。而克拉克可以感觉到对方似乎是在因为自己不告而别而恼火。  
“我怎么会忘记你，我想你不是自己有定位功能嘛。”  
这人倒是越来越伶牙俐齿，布鲁斯听着那人的诡辩接着说：  
“记住，不要关闭智能。”  
“你倒是挺担心我，小B。”  
“这可是证明韦恩科技覆盖能力的珍贵数据。请不要自作多情，Clark。”  
“你说什么就是什么。”

手机照下一张照片，布鲁斯看到照片里的楼屋在风沙侵蚀里破旧不堪，能看到的城市公共设施基本都已经作废，但依稀可以看到它破落前的模样。那应该是是一个很精致的小城市，虽然不繁华，但布鲁斯可以想象出它曾经的熙熙攘攘和安宁。一个被意外照进照片的小男孩看起来有些慌张，布鲁斯推算了下，这孩子应该是生在这座小城衰败后。

“战争啊。。。”  
“好像永远都不会停。”  
“总是有人希望战争不会停。”  
“我真的觉得这糟透了。”  
“战事越乱，他们的钱就越多。总是有一群人不介意靠别人的命去获得他们想要的。”  
“我真的没办法明白为什么有人会这样想。”  
“你不需要明白他们，Clark。他们就是那样一群人。”

克拉克向城里走去，刚好赶上一个派发点在发饮用水。一小群女人和孩子从他们的家里出来领水，每个人就那么一点点，沙漠里的水源本来就稀缺而连绵不断的战事又更是彻底切断了这个小城的水源。“咔嚓”这个小城已经没有什么男人，偶尔的男性都是风烛残年的老人，想想也是，青壮年的男人不是去打仗就是已经死在炮火里，还有些试图跑出去的现在也不知道在哪里。“咔嚓”一个小女孩看着克拉克在笑，克拉克蹲下身用不太流利的话问：  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Aisha。”  
阿伊莎，幸运的活波的，孩子的父母给孩子的祝福，可阿伊莎生下来就在炮火之中。克拉克掏出自己的糖给小女孩。  
“你爸爸妈妈在哪里？”  
“不知道，我奶奶说他们去了很远的地方，我不知道那是哪儿？你知道吗？”  
“我也不知道，但我想那里是个很好的地方。等这里的战争结束后你就会见到爸爸妈妈的，Aisha。”  
“Hi，你好。Aisha。”布鲁斯在屏幕另一端也跟这个可爱的小女孩打了一个招呼。  
“你好。”  
小女孩跟电话里的人打了一个招呼，就怯生生的回到领好水的奶奶那里去了，进屋之前还对克拉克露出一个笑容。

18，  
前几天的日子都算平安。  
克拉克在这里认得了另几个英中德国家的记者。这个小城目前一共就他们四个记者，毕竟不能让记者挤掉当地居民为数不多的生存资源。那几个记者都是去过很多地方的人，克拉克倒是在他们身上长了不少见识。  
小城里为数不多的很小的孩子都意外的挺喜欢这个蓝眼睛外国人，克拉克也挺乐意陪着那帮孩子，偶尔，布鲁斯也会和克拉克一起逗那帮小孩子。

 

这样的光景挺好，但这个夜晚，这已经算是艰难求生的和平还是没有逃过炮火，刹那间，和平遗珠溅落在人们的眼睛里，变成滚烫的泪水。  
这是一场预谋已久的袭击，驻军主力被引向周边一个又发生巨大动荡的区域，而这座小城就被几颗炮弹击中，悲鸣伴随着火焰彻底撕裂这座城市。  
克拉克现在正跪在地上，他晚了一步就一步，一个小男孩被破碎的弹片当着他的面。。。一步就晚了一步。克拉克手下的土壤变得有些红润，铁锈味灌进他的鼻子。政府敌对军进入到这个城市，而发觉到事态突变的驻军开始重新返程，但克拉克却还是在这之前和一部分当地居民被带离了这座城市。  
敌对军急着返回战场，战俘们没来得及被搜身而是一股脑的被扔进一个漆黑的地窖里，克拉克还在颤抖着，他还没能从那一步之差里走出来。

布鲁斯知道克拉克还活着，他能听见克拉克的呼吸声，他也能听到他的颤抖，他问：  
“Clark？”  
然后布鲁斯就听见克拉克似乎是在哭。是的，那个男人在哭，布鲁斯现在已经可以听见泪水滴在屏幕上的声音。如果可以的话，布鲁斯想付出一切，到那个男人身边，可是他现在只能在这里守着。  
“Clark。”  
布鲁斯不知道现在能够说什么，电视上的新闻开始插播这个恐怖袭击，政府也已迅速做出反应，而他也已经开始动用他所有的资源，但他不知道该和哭泣的克拉克说什么，他只能一遍遍呼唤着克拉克的名字。  
“Clark。”  
“Clark。”  
“Clark。”  
。。。。。。。。。。

一遍又一遍，布鲁斯不知道自己念了多少次克拉克的名字，而那个人终于回复了他:  
“Bruce，你知道吗？我就差一步，就一步，那个孩子就不会死。”  
Bruce？但布鲁斯也没太惊讶克拉克会叫出自己的名字。   
“Clark，你尽力了，那不是你的错。”  
当年父亲瘫痪之后，布鲁斯也是陷入漫长的自责，如果他可以更强壮，如果他可以更快，如果。。。但那时的他只能做到那样，可自责到现在还在他身上根深蒂固。  
“Clark，你我都是凡人，我们都已经尽力，不要再自责了。”  
“Bruce，我明白你的意思。但。。。”  
“告诉我你身边的情况。”布鲁斯决定无论如何先转移克拉克的注意力。  
“我们被关在地窖里，这里很黑，我不确定都有些什么”

一阵安静后，克拉克突然意识到他手里的是个手机，他打开闪光，然后就愣住了。  
活着的地狱，这是克拉克看到眼前的境况后唯一能想到的形容，他们明显不是第一批被关进这地窖的人。曾经被关押的人已经变成风干的尸体堆积着和他们在一起，而活着的人们也仿佛已经死去。对面的一个女人看着奄奄一息，顺着人看过去，然后他看到阿伊莎和她的奶奶，小阿伊莎的腹部在渗血。克拉克脱下自己的外套冲到阿伊莎那里帮她做了紧急处理，她的奶奶拼命的说着谢谢。  
退回原地的克拉克，脸上看不出表情，他给这个地窖照下一个全景推送给了布鲁斯。

“Bruce，如果我回不去的话，你就把这个照片发出去吧。”  
“你自己回来发，Clark。”  
“不能答应我吗？”  
“不能。”  
“好吧。”

“Clark，你听我说，你的手机还在就是个意外。你把手机拆掉，里面有一个用来定位的黑色的椭形机芯。你无论如何要把它守住，只要这个东西还在，我就能找到你。记住了吗？你最好现在就弄，我不知道那些人什么时候会回来。”  
“还想和你多说几句话。”克拉克的情绪听上去已经稳定很多。  
“以后有的是时间。”  
“你这是答应和我见面了？”  
“不要废话。”

“你会找到我的，对吗？”  
“我一定会找到你的，Clark。”  
“再见，Bruce。”

几声脆响，未满四月的人工智能通讯彻底中断，但克拉克的定位指标还在布鲁斯眼前跳跃着。

 

19，  
地窖的门被打开，突如其来的探照灯光线让克拉克的眼睛一阵刺痛，两个当地士兵在洞口快速着说着什么，但克拉克大概明白自己是被挑中，大概是准备被拿来当以后谈判的条件。  
果然，一个软梯被丢下，一个士兵用枪指着地窖口，另一个士兵用枪指着克拉克示意他上来。克拉克上去前看了阿伊莎一眼，小女孩已经有意识，他给阿伊莎留下一个极其灿烂的笑容和一句话：“你会没事的。”  
他快爬上去的时候，一个已经崩溃的女人冲过来想顺着梯子向上爬，枪口迅速对准女人，“砰”，子弹却打在墙壁上。克拉克在枪开的前一刻把枪杆向上推移了一部分，他的眼睛蓝的像是在燃烧，被看着的士兵骂了一句慢慢的收回枪。克拉克上来然后地窖的门又被关上，他被彻底的搜了个身，然后被推搡着向一排平房走去。

他被推进其中的一个小房间，里面有个奄奄一息的男人，腹部缠着的绷带看着已经变黑。这个男人身上伤痕累累，看上去是被人刻意折磨过。那男人半耷拉着眼皮瞟了眼克拉克就又半昏迷一般的睡了过去。克拉克现在担心的是那个小球，他在地窖门被打开的一瞬间就把小球给吞了下去，他希望不要被他的胃给消化掉。  
男人中途被带出去过一次，回来的时候又多了几道新伤口。克拉克希望这个男人能再撑几天也许就可以获救，男人终于开始说话，带着浓浓的英腔。  
“说英。。文的吗？”  
“是。”  
“为什么被抓？”  
“我是个记者，我们的驻地被袭击了。我是--”  
“不需要告诉我。。。你的名字。”  
“你是？”  
“你也不需要知道我的名。。字。告诉我，你怕死吗？”  
“什么？”  
“回答我。”  
“如果我的命能送的有意义的话。”  
“那就行。”  
没头没尾说着话的男人，又陷入半昏迷般的沉睡。

等到深夜降临，昏昏沉沉睡过去的克拉克被轻轻的晃醒，睁开眼，男人正在看着他，：  
“帮我一个忙吧。”  
“什么？”  
男人的脸色异常的惨白，克拉克看着都可以感受那个男人正在遭受的痛楚。  
“听好，我没办法跟你从头到尾的解释，你知道松林科技吗？”  
微微愣住的克拉克点点头。  
“我是个自由记者，这几座城市沦陷前我就已经在这边收集信息，二十多天前我。。咳咳。我终于弄到他们的走私军火的证据，然后我。。哈哈。”男人笑的有点扭曲：“然后我就被发现了，我跟他们说，所有的资料都被我藏在接头地点，他们到现在都没有找到。咳。。真是一帮蠢货。”  
“他们对我不会再有多久耐性了。”捂住肚子的男人接着说：“知道吗，明天这附近会有沙尘暴，只要跨越那片沙尘暴，也许就可以碰上巡防的驻军。那场沙尘暴能让押送的人捉不到你，我自己是完全没有办法。。。但你也许能逃出去。”  
“跨越那片沙尘暴。。”  
“我知道这很难，但是我们必须拼一把。”  
“不，我是说那你怎么办？”  
“你不要管我，你仔细听着！资料不能再我手里变成废品，它能救多少人的命你明白吗？”  
“资料还在你这里！？”  
“我祈祷这么多年，上帝这次总算是听到了。。。咳咳。。。”，男人笑着指指他自己的腹部，笑容里满是得意：“你愿意吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“那记住，我快中午的时候回去找他们，无论我问你什么，你都回答是，明白吗？”

中午发热的光投进小房间，克拉克看着手里带血胶带里的小芯片，这是男人被士兵带走之前从腹部掏出来给他的。另一个克拉克听不到的房间里，男人正在忽悠士兵们：  
“我实在承受不住了，我会把东西给你们，求求你们，放我走吧。”  
“但那东西被加过密，我自己都没办法破译。”  
“你们要是强行销毁它，里面的信息就会被立马发送。”  
“那个跟我关一起的男人，他好像明白怎么破译，你们能带我和他一起去。”  
和士兵一起回来的男人，问着克拉克：  
“告诉他们，你能破译。”  
“我能，我大学主攻的是密码和破译。”  
“你们看，我没有骗你们吧？”

士兵看看一脸惊恐和痛苦的克拉克，和另一个士兵小声交流着，说：“今天我们就带你们去，如果你们没有在今天把资料弄出来，就只能死，明白吗？”说完后的士兵们离开房间，不一会儿，门外传来汽车的引擎声，男人给克拉克露出一个不易觉察的微笑。

两个士兵在卡车后箱押送着克拉克和男人，另外两个士兵在驾驶室。一切都按着男人的预想轨道发展，克拉克能看见不远处逐渐翻卷起的黄沙，车离沙尘暴的区域越来越近，越来越近，男人的眼神一亮，就是现在。

男人突然起身把克拉克旁边的士兵撞下车，一切发生的极其快，在另一个士兵举起枪的时候，克拉克已经跳下开着的车，而举起的枪口被男人撞偏。掉下车的士兵被克拉克一脚踢晕，车上的男人嘶哑的喊：“跑！！！”

砰！男人为克拉克挡下致命一枪，子弹从头颅中击穿，一阵血雾里克拉克看到男人坠落在地。  
克拉克从未跑的这样快过，他能听见风在耳边嗡鸣，沙尘暴就在眼前，一颗子弹擦着他的腰部划出一道血痕，另一颗子弹穿过他的右肩，但他还能跑。  
还差一步，只差一步。  
子弹终于被漫天的黄沙阻拦，追击的士兵们被逼停在沙尘暴之外。男人没有闭上的，完全失去光泽的眼睛默默注视着克拉克消失在无法被追击到的地方。

沙尘暴的力量不亚于龙卷风，人类在这些不可抗的因素里显得无能为力，克拉克顶着风沙匍匐前进着，捆住他的绳索已经被他自己解开。克拉克其实在答应这件事的时候，就没有想过自己真的可以走出这片沙尘暴，他只是想尽力，尽力传递出那个男人用命守护的资料，那怕是要搭上自己的命。  
粗粝的沙子撞击着克拉克，掩埋着克拉克，炙热的风在夺去他身体里的水分，眼前的世界越来越混沌。  
他不知道自己能不能活下去，但他知道这份资料一定会传递出去。  
克拉克相信，布鲁斯一定会找到自己。

黄沙掩埋住年轻的男人，克拉克有些遗憾从未拥抱过布鲁斯。

20，  
大都会也好，哥谭也好，世界上的很多地方都在关注着这场恐怖袭击的后续发展。  
那张如同地狱般的照片让公众前所未有的愤怒，是的，克拉克在拆掉手机前还是把照片发了出去。和平遗珠已被夺回，战火开始向敌对军的势力反压，战争里已经说不清好与坏，唯一可以知道的就是生命始终在消散。

克拉克的地标在昨天中午就定点在一个地方从未挪动，那是已经被驻军拿下的势力范围。夜晚刚至，布鲁斯已经在救援克拉克的路上，他作为救援的技术人员参加了这次行动，他答应过会找到克拉克，他就一定会找到。这个不会动的地标似乎是在沙尘暴经常出现的区域，布鲁斯的心一阵抽痛，不会的，那个笑的阳光灿烂的克拉克不可能就这样离开他。

“Hal，我们还有多久可以到。”  
布鲁斯问着身边的巡航机驾驶员，哈尔看看数据屏幕，说：  
“别担心，Bruce。我相信Clark不会有事的。我们大概还有十几分钟。”

下方的土地，戴安娜已经按照布鲁斯的定位地标率先到达搜救地点，但目前为止她和其他的搜救人员还什么都没有找到。布鲁斯终于到达目标地点，他从飞机空梯越进这片克拉克的所在之地，他看着手里的追踪仪，克拉克应该就在这附近，但他为什么看不到克拉克？

黑发的女人眉宇间流露出隐忍的悲伤，她对布鲁斯说：“Bruce，对不起。但我必须先告诉你，他很可能---”  
“不可能，他一定是被埋在哪里，我必须。。。他熬不过今晚的。”  
戴安娜看着布鲁斯从一个搜救人员手里抢过生命探测仪对着追踪仪，旁若无人的继续寻找克拉克。一直未间断的搜寻，现在成倍的加强了力度，哈尔在空中巡逻以防止意外的发生。

布鲁斯的心脏刺痛的难受，但他不相信克拉克会。。。只要这个定位信息还在，无论多久他都不会放弃，那怕是要把这片沙漠的每一寸都翻开。在找到克拉克之前，他不会，无论克拉克是生还是。。。不，不会的。

空气已经越来越来冷，生存的几率在不断下滑。  
见鬼，你在哪里？不是说好不会再离开我吗？不是说好你他妈的要来找我吗？

“滴滴滴------”  
这大概是布鲁斯有生以来听过最美丽的声音，在一块沙成岩的附近，探测仪终于发出微弱却让布鲁斯震耳欲聋的声音，他丢下手里的东西，开始拼命挖起来。  
看到直接在用双手挖土的男人，戴安娜带着附近的几个搜救人员迅速过来。这块沙成岩没让克拉克被埋的太深，布鲁斯已经可以看到那个男人的衬衣一角，这还是他推荐克拉克买的。  
覆盖着克拉克的尘土被移开，布鲁斯恐惧的看着那个男人丝毫没有起伏的胸膛，不可能，不可能。。。颤抖的手按住男人的颈动脉，谢天谢地，还有一点点基本消失的脉搏。。。布鲁斯托住克拉克让男人的头后仰，然后握住克拉克的脸颊向克拉克微微开启的嘴里吹气，一次，两次，三次。。。十五次。  
终于有一丝微弱的气息吹拂在布鲁斯的脸上，十六次，十七次，微弱的气息开始慢慢变强。而布鲁斯在最后一次吹气里吻在克拉克的唇上，一滴泪水滴落，克拉克的眼皮微微抖动了一下。  
赶上了，这一次赶上了。  
临时呼吸器被扣在克拉克脸上，白雾凝结成水汽浸湿了枯裂的唇。  
“没事了，Bruce。”，戴安娜搂住微微颤抖的布鲁斯轻柔的说：“赶快去医院吧，他很虚弱。”

接连启动的军用越野车队和一架追随着车队的巡航机，在远方隆隆的炮火伴随下带着布鲁斯怀里的克拉克渐行渐远。

 

21，  
自己这是在哪里？克拉克在晕眩里只看到眼前白色的窗帘晃动着，阳光让他什么都看不清。

“你醒了。”  
“小B?”  
“是Bruce。”

布鲁斯坐在克拉克身边，看着这个在昏迷中已经胡子拉碴的男人，这家伙真的是。他一直担心克拉克涉及风险，可这个男人却不惜搭上性命来淌进这浑水里。早已拿到被紧紧攥在克拉克手心里的芯片的布鲁斯，也已经知道那里面是松林科技走私军火的证据，  
看来，已经无法再用之前的理由来逃避克拉克，既然如此，他又何必再避开。反正有没有他，克拉克已经注定会在浑水里继续淌下去，那他不如陪着这个一腔热血的傻子一起走下去。

克拉克的视野开始清晰，他试图起身，右肩一阵刺痛，布鲁斯把他重新又按回去。

“Hi，Bruce。我这是上天堂了吗？”  
“不，你在地狱。”

看来自己活下来了，眼前的男人一脸疲惫，布鲁斯这是一直在守着他吗？  
注视自己的墨蓝眼睛就如同自己小时候一直仰望的星空，克拉克露出欣慰的笑，他又挣扎着坐起来，而试图再次按住他的布鲁斯被他一把抱进怀里。怀里的人微微僵硬了下就回抱住他，克拉克以为自己这辈子都没有机会把这个人抱在怀里，对方的气息飘进他的鼻子，他无比眷恋的闻着，克拉克在布鲁斯耳边说着：  
“我就知道你会找到我。”  
“韦恩家的人一向言出必行，Clark。”  
“我知道，Bruce。”

被搂在怀里的布鲁斯好奇的问克拉克：  
“你是怎么知道是我的？”  
“我早就意识到我的人工智能被一个男人替代了。”  
“我是说你怎么知道是我的，Clark。”  
“那天在地窖的时候。”

“什么？”  
“你还没有意识到为什么吗？”  
“不要卖关子，Clark。”  
“你再叫一遍我的名字。”  
“Clark？”  
“再叫。”  
“Clark。。。”  
“你明白了吧？”

皱起眉头的布鲁斯突然反应过来自己是怎么暴露的，看来，克拉克这么多年的明察暗访的确没有被辜负。布鲁斯又自己念了一遍克拉克的名字，笑了起来。  
Clark，布鲁斯的念法很不同。地窖里，接近崩溃的克拉克就是被布鲁斯一声声的呼喊下，慢慢恢复了理智，这个总是这样叫着自己的男人声音听上去是那么哀伤和焦急。他头脑里的嗡鸣声被压制下去，而脑海里的“Clark”和在冰山餐厅被救出去之后那个男人的“Clark”完美重合在一起。布鲁斯就是这么暴露了他自己，而在地窖里的克拉克下意识的就说出这个他已经找到的男人的名字：Bruce。

幸亏自己没死，不是吗？看到布鲁斯被砂石划得伤痕累累的手，克拉克感激自己并未死去。克拉克的心脏在剧烈的跳动，他知道这意味着什么，他其实早就明白意味着什么。最开始他以为自己神经出了问题，后来他在迟疑，但在这所有的一切之后，现在他一直想去找的男人就在自己怀里，他没有道理再迟疑。

“Bruce，我想认真问你一件事。”  
“说。”  
“能试试和我约会吗？爱人的那种。”  
“哈？”

布鲁斯惊讶的瞪着小记者的脸，而那个男人一本正经的正凝望向他，蓝眼睛里全是期盼。这样的人，布鲁斯心里笑起来，算了，自己不都已经吻过这男人了吗，那时他就明白克拉克在他心里已经不只是朋友。他只是没想到克拉克会这么直截了当的问出来，看来，克拉克的确不是只在脸上多了胡子而已。  
从怀抱里出来的布鲁斯挑起嘴角问克拉克：“你知道和我在一起，风险会有多大吗？”

“我的风险不会比你小，Bruce。”  
“这倒是实话。”

突然想起来重要事情的克拉克问：  
“那个芯片？”  
“忘记告诉，今年的普利策奖应该是你的囊中之物。”  
“那不该是属于我的，Bruce。”  
克拉克一个字不漏的告诉了布鲁斯他那几天发生的一切。  
“那个男人是真正的英雄。”  
“大概是不想连累他的家人吧，那个男人。”  
“他为这资料付出了命，但却连名字都留下。”  
“但你没让他枉死，Clark。你把他用生命守护的东西带出来了。”  
“而没有你，我也无法把这个资料传递出来。Bruce。”  
“你是想让我跟你和那个无名英雄一起拿奖吗。”

风从窗外吹进病房，带着丝丝太阳的暖意，克拉克回头接着问布鲁斯：  
“我昏迷几天了？”  
“将近三天，你基本完全透支还失血过多，Clark。看来你的体格的确可以去打橄榄球，恢复的比预期时间早很多。”  
“你把消息发出去了吗？”  
“已经发了，不需要担心，Clark。”  
“现在局势怎么样？”  
“你的照片和资料让国防部在舆论下彻底和松林科技划分关系，而且松林科技的分部被政府完全清理。虽然松林还在，但势力被削弱到已经没办法在这几十年里兴风作浪。国家少数党派的军需扩张议案也被基本打压，你这一次很成功。啊，我是用你的名义发出的。”

“你这下倒又不担心我有生命危险。”  
“我只是做了你一定会做的事情罢了”  
“那，我的风险大到有资格和你比肩而行了吗？”  
“我看是差不多。”  
“你是答应喽？”  
“我以为我那一吻算是告白呢。”  
“等等等等。。。你什么时候吻过我？”  
“你不记得，那我也没有办法。”

克拉克拉住布鲁斯的手，刚想问问布鲁斯是什么时候偷走了自己的初吻，一个小女孩跑进来，小女孩的奶奶一脸笑意的看着克拉克。

“Clark哥哥！！”小女孩抱住克拉克高兴的说，然后又发现克拉克身边的布鲁斯，小女孩歪着头甜甜的说：“小B哥哥！”

克拉克惊讶的看到阿伊莎一眼就找到人工智能背后的男人，布鲁斯斜瞟向克拉克用口型说着“白痴”。

阿伊莎，被赐予希望的名字。  
阿伊莎还活着，希望还活着。

 

22，  
“你这个白痴！我还以为见不到你了。”  
刚回到星球日报社的克拉克就被露易丝一拳打在胸口，而她身边的吉米也没好到那里去。克拉克揉揉自己的胸口，今早还被守在大都会公寓里的妈妈给拍了一掌，妈妈哭着说“你什么都不说，是准备让我直接收尸吗？！”克拉克搂住妈妈安慰了半天才让妈妈平静下来。他现在一把搂住露易丝和吉米笑着说：“我这不还活得还好好的吗？一点变化都没有。”

露易丝认真的端详着克拉克，说：“还是有变化的，有男人味多了。”

“也许我应该留着胡子。”  
“不是胡子的问题。。。Clark。”  
“你看着成熟多了，这样挺好的。”

吉米在旁边说让男孩变成男人的果然还是战场，然后就考虑着是不是应该去蓄个胡子。同事们在克拉克身边围着：  
“欢迎回来。”  
“你真的太了不起了，Clark，亏我以前还总是说你只会搞些巷子新闻。”  
“Clark，英雄，你是我们星球日报的骄傲！”  
“好好休息啊，你好像伤得挺严重。”  
佩里也在人群里，这个总是没有好话的老板此时此刻也拍拍克拉克的肩膀说：“干的不错！”

下班的时候，露易丝惊奇的看到接克拉克下班的竟然是哥谭的布鲁斯韦恩，这是怎么回事？第二天，露易丝好奇的问克拉克：  
“你怎么会和Bruce Wayne在一起？”  
“我需要告诉你，你不用担心我爱上我自己的人工智能了。”  
“什么？”  
“因为我爱上的是那个人工智能背后的男人，Bruce Wayne。”  
露易丝一下子接收到太多信息，她不知道是该先问为什么他的人工智能会是布鲁斯，还是克拉克竟然和布鲁斯在了一起。克拉克看着呆愣的露易丝说：  
“所以你也不用担心我婚礼上的另一半会是个人工智能。”  
结婚？！露易丝觉得脑子有些当机，但克拉克笑的一脸灿烂。  
这样的笑容，一定是很好的事情，又有什么好多问的呢，她就也跟着这个一直被她当作弟弟的朋友一起笑起来。看来，克拉克是真的找到很重要的存在了。

 

一个月后的普利策颁奖比起往年的都要特别，特别的不是同一个项目的奖项有两位获奖者，而是一位获奖者已经牺牲并且也没有名字。但这位无名英雄在克拉克的演讲里获得了全场最大的掌声，但愿这声音可以传递到天堂，不过想必那个男人也不会在意这掌声吧。  
颁奖结束后，克拉克回到家发现布鲁斯竟然在家里等他，布鲁斯挑着眉说：  
“作为你处理掉了韦恩企业的死对头的报答，我告诉你一个喜讯。”  
“啊？”  
“我收购了星球日报。”  
这算是哪门子喜讯，果然恋爱对象太有钱不是好事，克拉克郁闷的想那他以后的工资不都是布鲁斯发的，怎么感觉自己像是被包养的小白脸似的。  
看着有点郁闷的恋人，布鲁斯想，这样也算是可以承担一部分克拉克和星球日报以后的道路上会有的风险吧。

“你知道什么才算是报答吗？Bruce。”  
“那你想要什么？”  
布鲁斯眯起眼看着克拉克不怀好意的笑容，轻轻勾住克拉克的领带，说：  
“你倒是贪得无厌。”  
“你不愿意吗？韦恩家不是言出必行吗？”  
“Clark，韦恩家一向言出必行。”

克拉克轻轻吻着带着他倒在床上的布鲁斯，他的布鲁斯。  
这个哥谭的男人是如此的美好，他能看到布鲁斯身上的一些零碎伤痕，他很能理解布鲁斯为什么一直拒绝正式和他接触。可现在，这人就在他眼前，毫无保留。  
炙热，紧致，容纳，克拉克的耳边有布鲁斯微微的叹息。  
炙热，充实，饱胀，布鲁斯的耳边有克拉克轻轻的低语。

墙壁上纠缠的影子被夕阳拉长，两人的呼吸和心跳重叠在一起。  
克拉克和布鲁斯，这一生，他们谁都淌不出谁的浑水了。

 

23，番外和结尾

佩里现在正在船上和孙女钓鱼，他的心脏已经无法负荷星球日报的工作。所以他就提前离职享受退休生活去了，偶尔会写写小说，别说，还都写的挺好。

而克拉克在报社民意投票里被认为是最适合接替佩里的人。  
克拉克看着投票跟露易丝抱怨着：“我觉的你才是最合适的那个备选人，Lois。”  
“我可不愿意，那个职位工作强度太大，老的快。”  
“Lois，你就不介意我过劳死？”  
“你就不用担心这个，反正你老公肯定会心疼你，要是你任职大概压力比我们小得多。你想想看，大老板就和你在一张床上，你有什么要求吹吹枕头风就可以。”  
“Lois。。。。”  
克拉克一脸无奈,自从两年前自己和布鲁斯结婚后。来自露易丝，吉米，好吧，基本是所有人的调笑就没完没了，而且听他们的口气不知道为什么都默认自己是下面那个。虽然不是什么重要的事情，可苍天作证，布鲁斯一直才是下面那个。

看着克拉克脸上无语的表情，露易丝笑起来。现在也就只有拿布鲁斯跟克拉克开玩笑时，克拉克脸上才会露出他刚来报社的时候经常会有的表情，露易丝觉得挺怀念，但她更喜欢现在的克拉克。还是一样的乐观单纯，却多了完全无法被掩饰的魄力，克拉克是天生适合当领导者的人，他所经历的所有事情不仅没有折损他反而将他打磨的熠熠生辉，露易丝不会承认任何人替代她接管星球日报，但如果是克拉克，她相信他一定会做的更好。

多年以后，星球日报和韦恩科技，就像是大都会和哥谭的心脏，带动着血液向城市的躯干流去，甚至向世界的躯干流去。而克拉克肯特和布鲁斯韦恩，这对爱人因为人工智能而相知相爱的恋爱史也变成了人们所乐于讲述的浪漫故事。

未来还很长，很多发生在大都会，哥谭以及整个世界的事情都是后话。  
那些光明的，阴暗的，好的，坏的，每天都在同时光顾着这个世界，这个平凡的世界没有想象的那么坏，也没有想象的那么好。  
可这个世界，永远都有那些平凡的人让美好永远存在，他们不惜将自己化为被攻击的目标，守卫着公理和正义。  
他们也许会留下名字，也许不会留下名字，但平凡的他们无疑都是这普世里最伟大的英雄。  
\----END---

【注】  
1，“坚持着公理和正义，甚至不惜将自己化为攻击的目标”来源于超人某期漫画对星球日报的形容。  
2，在超蝠之前，我从未真正写过任何小说性质的文学作品。还有很多地方都需要改进，结构的严谨和情感的表达等等等等，谢谢大家对我的包容和支持。我还在努力改进的途中，谢谢大家。


End file.
